


La Rosa Rossa

by mikimac



Series: Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te) [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Kidnapped John, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gli Holmes ed i Watson sono alleati, schierati entrambi con i Lancaster, ma i Moriarty parteggiano per gli York. James rapisce John, per costringerne il padre a cambiare schieramento. Sherlock parte alla ricerca di John, per salvarlo, ma James non sarà il solo da cui dovranno difendersi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La battaglia

**Author's Note:**

> Ed ecco a voi la nona parte di “Le linee del destino (portano tutte a te)”.  
> Siamo sempre in Inghilterra, ma, stavolta, abbiamo a che fare con la Guerra delle Due Rose (1455-1485).  
> Da questa storia in avanti, Sherlock e John assumeranno i loro cognomi, più per mia comodità che per altro.
> 
> Grazie a tutti quelli che stiano leggendo la serie.  
> Grazie a chi abbia commentato.  
> Per chi scrive è sempre divertente e piacevole sapere cosa ne pensi chi stia leggendo.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e dell’amabile coppia Steven Moffatt e Mark Gatiss per quelli della BBC.  
> Naturalmente tutto ciò non è per danaro.  
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi altre fan fiction, sarebbe involontario.
> 
> La battaglia è completamente inventata.  
> Come pure tutta la situazione.  
> Esistono sicuramente saggi dettagliati sui trenta anni della Guerra delle Due Rose, ma spero non mi vogliate troppo male per essermi inventata la “Storia”.  
> Portate pazienza … inventarmi la Storia non è il peggio che faccio … scrivere racconti angst è molto peggio!
> 
> Vi aspetto venerdì per la seconda parte di questo racconto!  
> Ciao!  
> Buona lettura!

L’estate inglese era fredda e piovosa.

Il cielo stesso sembrava voler avversare la guerra per il trono che vedeva coinvolte le famiglie dei Lancaster e degli York.

Cugini, zii, a volte persino fratelli o padri e figli, si trovavano schierati su fronti opposti, nel vano tentativo di portare al potere la famiglia che ritenevano ne avesse il diritto o la forza.

Anche gli stemmi dei pretendenti al trono d’Inghilterra erano molto simili.

Nei vessilli dei Lancaster sventolava una rosa rossa, mentre in quelli degli York garriva una rosa bianca.

Ogni rappresentante della nobiltà aveva scelto di quale schieramento fare parte, come se essere neutrali, in questa guerra di famiglia, fosse un peccato mortale.

Gli Holmes ed i Watson erano sicuri che i Lancaster fossero degni di regnare sull’Inghilterra ed i loro rappresentati erano pronti a conquistare il potere per la Rosa Rossa.

 

 

John era arrivato con il padre ed il fratello all’accampamento dei Lancaster e si guardava intorno curioso.

L’accampamento occupava metà di una pianura, vicino ad un torrente.

Le tende più grandi e belle avevano tutte davanti dei soldati armati a guardia dell’ingresso ed il vessillo che permetteva di riconoscere a quale famiglia appartenessero.

Ai limiti del campo, c’erano delle tende più grezze, destinate all’alloggiamento delle truppe.

Vicino a queste, si potevano vedere le tende adibite a cucine, infermeria ed armeria.

I Watson erano un famiglia della piccola nobiltà inglese ed avevano con loro un drappello di una cinquantina di soldati,

Fino a quel momento c’erano state solo piccole scaramucce, ma sia i Lancaster che gli York erano pronti ad affrontarsi a viso aperto.

John era un giovane uomo di venti anni, biondo, non troppo alto.

Mentre lui, suo padre e suo fratello scendevano da cavallo, si era avvicinato a loro un uomo alto e magro dai capelli neri e mossi, che iniziavano a presentare diversi fili grigi, scortato da altri due ragazzi che, data la somiglianza fisica, non potevano che essere i suoi figli, uno dei quali della stessa età di John.

“Jeremy Watson, vecchio pirata! – esclamò l’uomo moro, con un caldo sorriso – Finalmente ti sei deciso ad alzarti dalla tua comoda poltrona! Pensavo che avrei dovuto venire a prenderti di persona in quel piccolo buco di rifugio rurale di cui sei il signore!”

“Senti chi parla! – ribatté Jeremy Watson, ricambiando il sorriso – Cosa credi, Thomas Holmes, che io non sappia che sei appena arrivato?”

I due uomini si abbracciarono, dandosi grandi pacche sulle spalle.

Jeremy e Thomas si staccarono, studiando uno l’aspetto fisico dell’altro.

Per essere uomini di quasi quarant’anni, entrambi erano in ottima forma.

Erano amici fin dall’infanzia ed avevano sempre trovato piacevole la compagnia l’uomo dell’altro.

“Ti ricordi di mio figlio Mycroft, vero? – disse Holmes indicando il più vecchio dei ragazzi alle sue spalle – L’altro è il mio secondogenito, Sherlock.”

“Questi sono i miei figli. – rispose Watson – Harry, il mio erede, e John. Il mio piccolo John sta studiando per diventare un medico e si sta dimostrando veramente in gamba.”

“Un medico?” chiese Sherlock, con voce bassa e calda.

“Sì, sono un medico. – gli sorrise John – Ricucio i combattenti alla fine della battaglia.”

“Sono sicuro che le tue mani siano delicate e morbide. – ribatté Sherlock – Anche se spero di averle addosso per qualcosa di diverso, che per ricucirmi la pelle.”

John e Sherlock si guardavano negli occhi intensamente.

Finalmente si erano ricongiunti anche in questa vita.

John aveva temuto a lungo che potessero trovarsi sui lati opposti dello schieramento, rendendo veramente complicato il loro rapporto.

Sherlock, invece, non si era mai posto il problema.

Per lui stare con John era prioritario, qualsiasi fosse il periodo storico in cui Emmett li facesse nascere.

Se anche si fossero trovati su fronti diversi, non sarebbe stata la prima volta e questo non avrebbe impedito ai due ragazzi di vivere il loro amore, in qualche modo.

“Posso farvi vedere dove è stata piazzata la vostra tenda?” chiese Sherlock.

“Sì, grazie.” Rispose John.

Sherlock si avviò e John lo seguì, come se fossero amici da sempre.

I loro parenti li fissarono un po’ straniti, ma Thomas sperava che il figlio minore  potesse trovare un amico della sua stessa età e vedere i due ragazzi interagire in modo così cordiale fin dal loro primo incontro, gli scaldò il cuore.

Arrivati davanti ad una tenda che aveva uno stendardo con un grifone nero su sfondo metà rosso e metà oro, Sherlock si fermò:

“Questa è la tenda di mio padre e di mio fratello. – disse con uno strano sbuffo – Quella, invece, è la mia!”

C’era un certo orgoglio nella voce del giovane Holmes nell’indicare una tenda molto più piccola, di colore rosso cupo.

“Perché non sei nella tenda con i tuoi parenti?” chiese John, sorpreso.

“Perché stavo aspettando te. – rispose Sherlock, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia – Questa sarà la  ** _nostra_** tenda. Spero che ti piaccia. I nostri padri sono amici d’infanzia, quindi la tenda dei tuoi parenti è quella subito dopo. Non credi che sia una meravigliosa coincidenza?”

John allungò la testa oltre la tenda rossa, dove ne campeggiava una bianca, molto più grande, con davanti il vessillo con lo stemma dei Watson: una quercia coronata ed imponente risaltava su uno sfondo azzurro.

Watson tornò a portare la propria attenzione sul giovane Holmes:

“Uhm … non sembrerà strano che io venga a vivere nella tua tenda, dato che ci siamo appena conosciuti? – mormorò John – Inoltre, tu sai che i rapporti fra uomini non sono molto ben visti, in questa epoca.”

“Siamo amici. – sbottò Sherlock – Tutto il resto non deve interessare gli altri, non credi?”

John sorrise e si trattenne a stento dall’accarezzare il volto di Sherlock.

“Mi sei mancato tanto.” Bisbigliò.

“Anche tu. – ribatté Sherlock, in un sussurro – Vorrei prenderti fra le braccia, baciarti e spogliarti, entrare in te e farti venire, sentendo la tua pelle contro la mia ed ascoltando i tuoi gemiti unirsi ai miei.”

John arrossì violentemente, mentre un brivido di piacere ed aspettativa gli scivolava lungo la schiena.

Il ghigno irriverente sulle labbra di Sherlock lo fece arrossire ancora di più.

“Tutto bene, ragazzi?” domandò Jeremy Watson.

“Sì, padre, tutto bene. – rispose John, velocemente – Sherlock mi ha chiesto se voglio condividere la tenda con lui, così che voi possiate avere un po’ più di spazio. È proprio questa rossa, fra quelle delle due famiglie. Sarebbe comodo per tutti, non credi?”

Jeremy fissò perplesso le tre tende, i due ragazzi ed il suo vecchio amico Thomas.

Anche lui sembrava sorpreso dalla proposta dei figli, ma non sembrava esserci nulla di male nel fatto che volessero condividere una tenda.

Sarebbero potuti diventare amici.

Jeremy e Thomas si scambiarono un cenno di consenso:

“Va bene. – accordò Jeremy infine – Può essere una soluzione comoda.”

Sherlock lanciò un grido di gioia e trascinò John dentro.

Appena oltre la soglia della tenda, John e Sherlock si lasciarono finalmente andare uno nelle braccia dell’altro, trascinati in un bacio che ricongiungeva tutte le loro vite.

 

 

Con grande sorpresa di tutti quelli che conoscevano il difficile carattere del più giovane degli Holmes, da quel giorno Sherlock e John divennero inseparabili.

Sherlock era un valente combattente ed avrebbe anche potuto essere un valido stratega, ma aveva l’abitudine di trattare tutti quanti con sufficienza, considerandosi molto intelligente in confronto ad un’umanità composta di stupidi.

Questo lo rendeva inviso alla stragrande maggioranza della nobiltà inglese, a qualsiasi schieramento appartenesse.

L’influenza benefica di John su Sherlock si manifestò da subito, dato che al giovane medico bastava un’occhiata per far capire al moro cavaliere che stesse dicendo qualcosa nel modo sbagliato.

Il fatto che non solo John lo sopportasse, ma che riuscisse persino ad ottenere che Sherlock trattasse gli altri con almeno una traccia di rispetto, fu visto da tutti come un grande e meraviglioso miglioramento.

In molti avevano capito cosa accadesse all’interno della tenda rossa, ma tutti facevano finta di nulla.

Anche i genitori dei due ragazzi si erano accorti dei sentimenti che i figli provavano l’uno per l’altro e pensavano che fosse imbarazzante ed inopportuno parlarne, ma le voci maligne correvano veloci negli accampamenti e decisero che l’argomento andasse affrontato prima che sorgesse qualche problema.

Jeremy e Thomas stavano passeggiando in riva al piccolo torrente che costeggiava l’accampamento:

“Tuo figlio è sempre stato attratto dagli uomini?” chiese Jeremy.

“Sherlock non si è mai interessato a nessuno. – rispose Thomas – Non so cosa pensare. Sherlock è sempre stato un ragazzo chiuso ed introverso, molto intelligente, ma schivo. Sa essere irritante ed indisponente, ma tuo figlio ha un’ottima influenza su di lui. Non so cosa dire sul loro rapporto. Non crederai che mio figlio stia costringendo il tuo a stare con lui, spero!”

“Assolutamente no! – ribatté Watson – Ho notato come mio figlio guardi il tuo … come si guardino … sono decisamente innamorati. Io non sono entusiasta del loro rapporto, ma mio figlio è felice e tanto mi basta. Sai anche tu, però, che esistono persone che non la pensano come me.”

“Siamo in guerra. – sospirò Holmes – Quei due ragazzi si stanno divertendo fra una battaglia e l’altra. Prima o poi, uno di loro potrebbe non tornare. Se questo rapporto li rende felici, che così sia. Nessuno ha il diritto di giudicarli. Quando la guerra sarà finita … vedremo chi ci sarà …”

I due vecchi amici si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa.

Avrebbero difeso i loro figli da chiunque avesse provato a contestare il loro amore.

 

 

Il piccolo torrente scorreva impetuoso, a causa delle piogge abbondanti che avevano caratterizzato l’estate.

Era notte.

Le sentinelle vegliavano sul sonno dei cavalieri che il giorno dopo avrebbero dato battaglia alle forze degli York attestate poco lontano da loro.

Nella tenda rossa, ardeva un piccolo fuoco, che serviva per tenere lontana l’umidità della notte.

Il crepitio della legna che bruciava era accompagnato dai gemiti di piacere di Sherlock.

La tenda non era molto grande e non permetteva la presenza di troppe cose al suo interno.

Vicino al fuoco c’erano due brandine, ma in quel momento solo una era occupata.

Sherlock era sdraiato sulla schiena, le gambe leggermente piegate e divaricate.

John era in ginocchio, in mezzo alle gambe di Sherlock.

Con la lingua e con la bocca, accarezzava e leccava il pene di Sherlock, che inarcava la schiena e gemeva di piacere.

Quando si rese conto che Sherlock era quasi sul punto di venire, John si fermò.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi.

Le pupille aveva invaso le iridi, quasi nascondendone l’azzurro trasparente.

“Non fermarti. – mormorò, con un tono fra la supplica ed il disappunto – Sei fantastico.”

“Lo so, grazie. – ribatté John, con un sorriso – Ora viene il meglio.”

John aprì le gambe e si portò sopra al pene di Sherlock, penetrandosi lentamente.

Sherlock capì cosa volesse fare e gli afferrò i fianchi, in modo da potere entrare in John senza fargli male.

Ci volle un po’ di tempo prima che Sherlock fosse completamente dentro John, ma entrambi sapevano che valeva la pena fare tutto con calma per ottenere il piacere che entrambi desideravano provare e dare.

Con il pene di Sherlock dentro di sé, John iniziò a muoversi lentamente, rimanendo seduto sopra il moro.

Sherlock si adeguò ai movimenti di John, sempre tenendo le mani sui fianchi dell’altro.

In poco tempo ai gemiti di Sherlock si unirono quelli di John.

Sherlock venne e prese il pene di John, muovendo la mano avanti ed indietro lungo l’erezione dell’amante, fino a quando anche lui raggiunse l’orgasmo.

John si spostò dal corpo di Sherlock, che lo prese fra le braccia, tirando addosso ad entrambi la coperta.

La testa di John si trovò all’altezza del cuore di Sherlock.

I loro respiri tornarono normali, mentre i battiti dei cuori trovarono il giusto ritmo.

“Sei sempre pieno di idee.” Mormorò Sherlock, con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

“Devo pur fare in modo che non ti stanchi di me! – ribatté John, con una risata sommessa – So che il sesso non è la parte più importante della nostra relazione, ma non è un buon motivo per renderlo noioso.”

“Devo aspettarmi altre sorprese?” chiese Sherlock.

John appoggiò il mento al petto di Sherlock, per poterlo vedere bene negli occhi:

“Stavo quasi pensando ad una cosa a tre. – rispose, in tono pensieroso – Credo che a Mycroft potrebbe fare piacere se lo invitassimo qui con noi. Potresti stare a guardarci, mentre lui mi prende. Oppure potremmo chiedergli di fare la parte dello spettatore, mentre tu gli fai vedere come si dà piacere ad un uomo.  Altrimenti potrei sempre farmi penetrare davanti e dietro da voi due contemporaneamente. Tu cosa ne dici?”

Sherlock fissò John negli occhi, allibito.

L’espressione sul viso del biondo dottore era assolutamente seria, ma la luce presente nei suoi occhi tradiva il divertimento che provava per essere riuscito a sorprendere l’amante.

“Stupido! – sbottò Sherlock, scoppiando a ridere – Lo sai che non permetterei mai a nessuno di averti. Soprattutto a Mycroft.”

John rise, insieme a Sherlock.

Quando smisero, John appoggiò di nuovo la testa al petto di Sherlock.

“Non trovi strano il fatto che le nostre vite continuino ad intrecciarsi con quelle di certe anime?”

Sherlock rifletté per qualche minuto, prima di rispondere.

“In effetti è strano. – ribatté – Però Mycroft non sembra ricordare di averci già conosciuto.”

“Già. – concordò John – Lui non è come Sherrinford.”

Al sentire il nome dell’uomo che voleva portargli via John, Sherlock si irrigidì.

John se ne rese conto:

“Scusa, non volevo rivangare il passato.” Sussurrò con un filo di voce.

“Sherrinford ti preoccupa.” Constatò Sherlock.

“Non tanto lui. – precisò John – Mi preoccupa non sapere dove sia e cosa stia tramando.”

“Speriamo che sia molto lontano da noi.” Sibilò Sherlock, stringendo John più forte a sé.

“Sicuramente è così. – lo rassicurò John – Mi dispiace avere rovinato la nostra serata parlando di Sherrinford.”

Sherlock riuscì a trovare un sorriso:

“Non hai rovinato nulla. – bisbigliò in un orecchio a John – Anche perché, mi è venuta in mente una piccola cosa.”

Senza dire altro, Sherlock fece mettere John a pancia in giù, si mise sopra di lui ed iniziò a baciarlo e mordicchiarlo lentamente, partendo dalla nuca, percorrendo la schiena fino ad arrivare alle natiche.

John si godeva ogni tocco, stringendo il lenzuolo tra le mani e cercando di mantenere più pelle possibile a contatto con il corpo di Sherlock.

Quando Sherlock entrò in John, il pensiero di Sherrinford si era volatilizzato dalla mente di entrambi.

 

 

La nebbia mattutina del giorno dopo, vide gli eserciti dei Lancaster e degli York schierati uno di fronte all’altro.

Davanti c’erano le fanterie, subito dietro gli arcieri ed, infine, i cavalieri, allineati sui loro cavalli bardati e perfettamente immobili.

A capo delle truppe dei Lancaster c’era Thomas Holmes, mentre Jeremy Watson era il suo braccio destro.

Sherlock, Mycroft ed Harry erano schierati tra i cavalieri.

John era rimasto all’accampamento, pronto ad accogliere e curare i feriti, sperando che tra essi non ci fosse nessuno di coloro che amava.

La fanteria degli York si fece avanti, nella pianura, gridando e correndo.

Thomas fece un segnale agli arcieri, che iniziarono a tirare verso la fanteria nemica, che non arretrò né si fermò.

Ad un altro cenno del comandante, la tromba suonò la carica per la fanteria dei Lancaster, che partì dalla propria posizione, andandosi a scontrare con i fanti degli York.

La cavalleria, intanto, era ancora perfettamente immobile.

Sherlock cominciava ad innervosirsi:

“Perché la cavalleria non attacca?” domandò a Mycroft, che era alla sua destra.

“Cosa c’è, fratello caro? – chiese il maggiore degli Holmes, con ironia – Hai fretta di farti trapassare da parte a parte per farti curare dal tuo John?”

“A parte il fatto che se c’è qualcuno facile da trapassare da parte a parte quello sei tu, visto quanto sei grasso, – ribatté Sherlock, irritato – IO tengo occupato John in attività più divertenti che non sia farmi ricucire. E non mi hai risposto. Non trovi strano che la cavalleria sia ancora ferma? Cosa aspettano? E, stando ai resoconti delle nostre spie, i cavalieri degli York non dovevano essere molti di più?”

La risposta arrivò in quel momento dalle loro spalle.

 

 

John era nella tenda che fungeva da infermeria.

Aveva predisposto i lettini, i medicamenti e le bende.

I primi feriti, che erano arrivati, facevano tutti parte della fanteria.

La cosa era abbastanza strana.

Forse lo scontro non era ancora iniziato.

Stava cucendo un taglio profondo al fianco di un uomo degli Holmes, quando arrivarono le urla di un attacco.

Con grande sorpresa di John, le urla non arrivavano dal campo di battaglia, ma dall’accampamento.

Qualcuno li stava assaltando.

Avendo finito di medicare il ferito, diede ordine ad un giovane valletto di bendarlo, prese la spada ed uscì dalla tenda.

 

 

Le urla provenienti dall’accampamento fecero capire che le truppe degli York stavano attaccando i loro compagni indifesi.

“John!” urlò Sherlock, cercando di voltare il cavallo verso l’accampamento.

Come risvegliata da un lungo sonno, la cavalleria nemica si lanciò verso di loro con urla e lance abbassate.

“Dove pensi di andare? – gridò Mycroft contro il fratello minore – Dobbiamo contrattaccare alla carica della cavalleria!”

Abbassò la visiera dell’elmo e si lanciò nello scontro.

La cavalleria degli York impegnò quella dei Lancaster.

Erano meno numerosi, ma decisamente battaglieri.

 

 

All’accampamento dei Lancaster, l’altra metà della cavalleria degli York stava proseguendo nell’incursione.

I pochi soldati rimasti nel campo venivano falciati dalle lance e dagli spadoni dei cavalieri.

Un cavaliere affrontò John, caricandolo con la lancia.

John si scansò quel tanto che li bastò per evitare la lancia, ma la afferrò, strattonandola con tutta la forza che riuscì a trovare.

Il cavaliere fu sbilanciato e cadde da cavallo.

John approfittò del fatto che l’armatura lo impacciava per disarmarlo e stordirlo.

Stava per girarsi per affrontare un altro cavaliere, quando qualcosa lo colpì alla testa.

John cadde in ginocchio.

Cercò di usare la spada come sostegno per rialzarsi, ma il mondo intorno a lui girava troppo velocemente.

 

 

Sherlock infilò un avversario con la lancia e sfoderò la spada.

Cominciò a dare fendenti da ogni parte, falciando fanti e cavalieri, indistintamente.

Stava cercando di farsi strada verso l’accampamento, per raggiungere John.

 

 

Un cavallo arrivò vicino a John e ne scese un cavaliere.

John tentò di reagire, ma fu inutile.

Con il guanto d’acciaio dell’armatura, il cavaliere colpì John al voltò, facendolo stramazzare al suolo.

Ormai aspettava solo di essere passato a filo di spada.

“ _Che ironia!_  – pensò John –  _Ero preoccupato per Sherlock, che è andato in battaglia, ed io lo precederò in Paradiso senza nemmeno essere sceso in campo!”_

Prima di perdere conoscenza completamente, John fece in tempo a vedere il cavaliere alzare la visiera.

Un ghigno soddisfatto era dipinto sulle labbra dell’uomo degli York:

“Johnny caro. – cantilenò sardonico il cavaliere – So che hai sentito la mia mancanza e sono venuto a prenderti.”

John aveva riconosciuto subito il viso di James Moriarty, il figlio della sorella di sua madre.

Non erano mai andati d’accordo.

James era sempre stato crudele e perverso.

I Moriarty si erano schierati dalla parte degli York, ma sembrava che lo avessero fatto più per contendere le proprietà ai Watson, piuttosto che per fedeltà verso la Rosa Bianca.

James diede un calcio a John all’altezza dello stomaco.

A John sembrò che gli venisse sottratta tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni.

Il mondo divenne un luogo oscuro e freddo e John si sentì trascinare in un abisso nero senza fondo.

 

 


	2. La Rosa Bianca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tra le fila della Rosa Bianca non c’è solo James Moriarty, ma anche un'altra vecchia conoscenza di John e Sherlock di cui, non sentivano la mancanza.  
> Malgrado ciò, LUI era tornato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati alla delle Due Rose.  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la serie e la storia e commentando.  
> Buona lettura!

La battaglia infuriava nella pianura coperta di sangue.

Sherlock tentava di farsi strada tra i nemici, per raggiungere l’accampamento.

Per raggiungere John.

I cavalieri degli York tenevano impegnata la cavalleria dei Lancaster, impedendo loro di correre in aiuto dei compagni rimasti nel campo base.

Improvvisamente, il suono cupo e profondo di un corno riempì l’aria.

Le truppe degli York iniziarono a disimpegnarsi dalla battaglia.

Quelli dei Lancaster li lasciarono andare, desiderosi solo di precipitarsi verso le loro tende.

 

 

Quando le truppe dei Lancaster arrivarono, finalmente, al loro campo base, lo trovarono devastato.

Sherlock si guardava intorno, ma sembrava che tutto, intorno a lui, si muovesse al rallentatore.

Le fiamme si alzavano alte e furiose, distruggendo le tende.

I feriti urlavano, i moribondi gemevano e i parenti dei morti piangevano disperati la perdita dei loro cari.

L’accampamento era nel caos più totale.

C’era chi correva per scappare dall’incendio o alla disperata ricerca delle persone amate.

C’era chi gridava ordini che non sempre erano eseguiti.

I nuovi arrivati, benché stanchi e feriti dalla battaglia appena combattuta, si prodigarono per salvare il salvabile.

“Andiamo, fratellino! – lo esortò Mycroft – Cosa fai lì fermo! Dobbiamo salvare i nostri compagni!”

Sherlock si riscosse.

Doveva trovare John, in quell’inferno di fiamme ed urla.

Doveva essere sicuro che lui stesse bene.

Si diresse verso la tenda dell’infermeria.

“Aiuto! – sentì gridare dalla sua destra – Che qualcuno mi aiuti! Mio figlio è incastrato sotto un palo caduto!”

Sherlock non poté ignorare quella richiesta di aiuto.

Si diresse verso la tenda crollata.

“Prendi il palo da quella parte, io prenderò l’altra.” Ordinò sbrigativamente.

Con uno sforzo enorme, i due uomini riuscirono a sollevare il palo, spostandolo in modo che non schiacciasse più un ragazzo che avrà avuto al massimo sedici anni.

Doveva essere uno degli addetti alla cucina.

Le sue condizioni sembravano gravi, ma Sherlock non poteva fare di più.

Ci voleva John.

“Vado all’infermeria. – disse all’uomo – Non spostarlo. Spero di tornare presto con un medico.”

Corse via, verso la tenda dove sperava di trovare John.

Si fermò un altro paio di volte ad aiutare chi fosse in difficoltà.

Arrivato all’infermeria, si immobilizzò davanti alla tenda distrutta.

“ _Non può essere … non può essere …”_  non riusciva nemmeno a formulare il pensiero in modo completo.

Non poteva credere di essersi ricongiunto con John per così poco tempo.

Qualcuno gli prese contro.

“Mi scusi … – stava dicendo il ragazzo, quando lo riconobbe – Lord Sherlock!”

Era uno degli inservienti che aiutava John in infermeria.

Sherlock lo afferrò per le spalle, stringendolo così forte da fargli quasi male:

“Dove è Lord John?” domandò con urgenza.

“Lo hanno portato via, signore. – rispose il ragazzo – Gli uomini di York lo hanno rapito, senza che nessuno riuscisse ad impedirlo.”

Sherlock lo lasciò andare.

Perché York aveva fatto irruzione nel campo?

Per rapire John?

E cosa volevano farsene?

Gli Watson erano una famiglia della piccola nobiltà, cosa poteva volere da loro York?

Dove avevano portato John?

Sherlock aveva bisogno di risposte, ma, prima, doveva trovare la calma e la tranquillità per pensare.

Con un sospiro ed una feroce determinazione, si buttò nell’impresa di aiutare chiunque vedesse in difficoltà.

In questo modo, non aveva tempo di pensare al fatto che John fosse in pericolo e che lui fosse bloccato nel campo per mancanza di informazioni.

 

 

Fu solo a notte fonda che la situazione tornò quasi normale e che si poté fare un bilancio.

I rappresentanti delle famiglie nobili erano riuniti nella tenda degli Holmes, che si era salvata dall’incendio.

Erano tutti sporchi e sfiniti, ma dovevano capire cosa fosse accaduto e perché, per reagire nel modo migliore.

“Abbiamo avuto più perdite al campo base che in battaglia. – riferì Thomas, con voce stanca – La maggior parte dei morti e dei feriti sono i civili che svolgevano mansioni di cura e sostegno alle truppe.”

“Perché quei codardi degli York ci hanno aggredito alle spalle?” domandò Lord Chester.

Era un uomo dalla corporatura imponente.

I capelli sarebbero stati grigi, se non fossero stati coperti di fuliggine nera.

Gli occhi neri erano sottolineati da macchie scure di stanchezza.

Gli abiti erano strappati, macchiati di sangue e sporchi di fango.

Nessuno, però, faceva caso alla sua trascuratezza, perché, in quel momento, era la stessa per tutti.

“Da quello che abbiamo potuto capire, hanno rapito il figlio minore di Lord Watson.” rispose Thomas in tono cupo.

“Perché? – chiese sempre Lord Chester, sorpreso – Cosa possono volere gli York da un ragazzo che non fa nemmeno parte delle truppe.”

Thomas esitò a lungo, prima di parlare.

Era doloroso, per lui, dover mettere in dubbio la lealtà del suo caro amico Jeremy.

Sapeva che i Watson non avrebbero mai tradito i Lancaster, ma con il giovane John nelle mani degli York, Jeremy poteva decidere di fare qualsiasi cosa, pur di salvare il figlio.

Da padre capiva il dolore e l’esitazione dell’amico.

Da comandante delle truppe dei Lancaster, doveva pensare alla sicurezza dei suoi uomini e del suo signore.

“Il territorio controllato dalla casata dei Watson è molto piccolo, rispetto ad altri, ma è in una posizione strategica per il passaggio delle truppe dei Lancaster dei territori del Nord. – ribatté, in tono grave – Se York riuscisse a costringere i Watson a passare dalla sua parte, il trasferimento delle nostre truppe da Nord a Sud diventerebbe molto problematico. Dovrebbero fare un giro molto lungo o attraversare territori ostili. Jeremy, mi dispiace, ma non possiamo perdere il controllo delle tue terre. Non posso permettere che tu ceda al ricatto che York ti farà.”

Alcuni soldati con i colori degli Holmes entrarono nella tenda, con le armi spianate contro Jeremy e Harry Watson.

“I miei uomini hanno già disarmato i tuoi e li hanno confinati nei loro alloggi. – Thomas fissava gli occhi del

vecchio amico, con sguardo triste ed addolorato – Non vorrei farlo, Jeremy, davvero. Da padre capisco la tua posizione, ma non posso lasciare che tu passi il controllo del tuo territorio agli York.”

“Non è certo imprigionando i Watson che si risolverà il problema! – sbottò Sherlock, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia su cui era crollato – Dobbiamo trovare John, liberarlo e riportarlo a casa!”

“Sherlock, non è così semplice.” sospirò il padre.

“Cosa c’è di così complicato? – insisté Sherlock – Con John di nuovo qui, il problema sarebbe risolto!”

“Non sappiamo dove lo abbiano portato! – ribatté Thomas, esasperato – E non possiamo certo perdere degli uomini per una missione suicida in territorio nemico.”

“Vado io. – si propose Sherlock – Da solo. Riporterò John a casa.”

“Non se parla! – si infuriò Thomas  – Tu non vai da nessuna parte! Sherlock, questo è un ordine diretto. Non costringermi a farti rinchiudere!”

Sherlock fissò il padre con occhi gelidi:

“Stai già facendo imprigionare il tuo miglior amico, non vedo perché non dovresti fare lo stesso con me.”

Si avviò verso l’uscita della tenda per andare nella propria.

“SHERLOCK! – gridò Thomas – TORNA SUBITO QUI!”

Non ottenne nulla.

Il figlio andò a passo spedito verso la tenda rossa.

Anche questa si era salvata dall’incendio, ma era fredda e solitaria.

In ogni angolo, Sherlock vedeva John, ma era solo un’ombra, un fantasma.

“ _Dove sei amore mio?_  – si chiese con disperazione –  _Che cosa ti stanno facendo? Resisti. Io verrò a salvarti_.”

 

 

Riprendere i sensi, fu come entrare in un mondo di dolore.

A John sembrava di percepire ogni singolo osso o muscolo del proprio corpo.

Era legato.

Sentiva le catene tendergli le braccia.

Il luogo in cui si trovava era umido, freddo e molto scuro.

C’era qualcosa che si muoveva, accanto a lui.

John si svegliò completamente, quando il topo che stava salendo lungo la sua gamba lo morse.

Iniziò a muoversi convulsamente, per far cadere il topo e cacciarlo lontano.

Con un verso di disappunto, il topo andò a nascondersi in un angolo della cella.

Finalmente cosciente, John si guardò intorno.

Per gli occhi fu molto difficile capire quali fossero i confini del luogo in cui era tenuto, dato che era in una cella senza finestre.

Nella stanza regnava un odore nauseabondo di chiuso e morte.

La porta era in metallo e non aveva finestrelle visibili, ma dai lati filtrava quel po’ di luce che gli permetteva di percepire cosa potesse esserci nella stanza.

Le catene che lo legavano alla parete gli concedevano pochissimo spazio per muoversi.

Aveva un terribile dolore alla testa ed al costato, dove era stato colpito.

Avendo le mani legate, non poteva constatare la gravità delle ferite.

Si chiese dove fosse.

Ricordava il ghigno malefico di James Moriarty, ma questo non voleva dire che si trovasse nel castello della sua famiglia.

Avrebbe potuto essere ovunque.

Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi alla porta della cella.

Sulla porta si aprì una finestrella che venne subito oscurata da un volto che John non riuscì a distinguere.

“Sei sveglio, cuginetto?” domandò la voce allegra di James.

“Lasciami tornare a casa e mi dimenticherò che ti devo rompere la faccia!” ribatté John, con voce rauca.

“Oh, cuginetto caro. – ridacchiò James – Vedo che non hai voglia di collaborare. Vorrà dire che tornerò.”

La finestrella venne chiusa.

La luce sparì completamente dalla stanza che divenne di nuovo buia.

Il topo ricominciò a muoversi nella cella.

E sembrava che avesse compagnia.

John rabbrividì, per la paura, per il freddo, per la febbre.

Il tempo si dilatò.

James attendeva, ascoltando le urla provenienti dalla voce di John e sorridendo soddisfatto.

Avrebbe piegato il cugino al proprio volere, ottenendo quello che voleva.

Soprattutto York sarebbe stato contento del suo operato e lui avrebbe avuto più potere.

John urlò ancora.

E James si avviò verso l’uscita, canticchiando felice.

 

 

Sherlock era sul letto nella tenda rossa e fissava quello di John.

Il lembo della tenda che faceva da ingresso venne sollevato e Mycroft entrò.

Si guardò intorno, senza dire nulla, in attesa che Sherlock rilevasse la sua presenza.

Sherlock, invece, non aprì bocca.

“Fratello caro, non fare quello che hai in mente di fare.” disse Mycroft, con un sospiro.

Sherlock lo fulminò:

“Solo perché a te non importa di nessuno, non significa che dobbiamo essere tutti indifferenti alle sofferenze degli altri.”

“Non è vero che non mi importi di nessuno. – ribatté il fratello maggiore, mettendosi a sedere sul letto di John – Ad esempio, tengo molto a te.”

Sherlock emise un verso a metà fra l’incredulità ed il disgusto.

“Pensa quello che vuoi, fratellino, – insisté Mycroft – ma soffrirei molto, se ti accadesse qualcosa. D’altra parte, capisco quanto John sia importante per te. E so che non starai qui ad aspettare di vedere cosa succeda. Credo che lo abbiano portato al castello di Lord Striker.”

Sherlock si rizzò sul letto, improvvisamente molto interessato:

“Perché pensi che sia lì?” domando in tono sospettoso.

“Ho interrogato delle persone presenti nel momento del rapimento di John. – rispose con calma – Uno dei miei uomini ha riconosciuto il cavaliere che ha aggredito John. Ti dice niente il nome James Moriarty?”

“No. – rispose Sherlock, impaziente – Non ho tempo per i tuoi giochetti, Mycroft! Cosa sai?”

“James Moriarty è un cugino di John. – ribatté Mycroft, senza scomporsi – È il figlio della sorella della madre di John.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, con un sospiro esasperato.

“Comunque, i Moriarty mirano ad impadronirsi del territorio dei Watson da sempre. – continuò Mycroft, come se nulla fosse – Ora che nostro padre ha imprigionato Jeremy e Harry, è Lady Kathleen a controllare i possedimenti dei Watson. Potrebbe impedire il passaggio delle nostre truppe, alleandosi con la sorella, pur di riavere indietro almeno il figlio minore. James è piuttosto conosciuto per la sua crudeltà. Lui e John non sono mai andati d’accordo. Soprattutto da quando John gli ha rotto il naso.”

“Cosa avrebbe fatto John?” domandò Sherlock, sorpreso.

“Gli ha rotto il naso. – confermò Mycroft, con un sorriso divertito – Per essere un uomo che si è dedicato alla cura degli altri, il tuo John sa essere piuttosto violento. Ha sorpreso James che tentava di stuprare una serva e gli ha rotto il naso. Capirai che, da quel giorno, i due cugini non abbiano rapporti proprio idilliaci.”

“Perché dovrebbero essere proprio nel castello di Lord Striker?” ripeté Sherlock.

“Lord Striker è molto vicino a York e James è fidanzato con sua figlia. – rispose Mycroft – Il castello è ben difeso e facilmente raggiungibile da qui. Io inizierei da lì.”

Sherlock si irrigidì:

“Perché mi stai fornendo queste informazioni, se non vuoi che vada a salvare John?” chiese sospettoso.

“Perché tanto andresti lo stesso. – sbuffò Mycroft – Anche se nostro padre dovesse legarti, so che troveresti il modo di andare a cercare John. Almeno so da che parte stai andando.”

Mycroft si alzò e si avviò verso l’uscita.

Prima di alzare il lembo della tenda si fermò, senza voltarsi:

“Sherlock, stai attento. – mormorò – So quanto ami John, ma anche la tua vita è importante.”

“Starò attento.” promise Sherlock.

Il fratello era appena uscito, che Sherlock si alzò di scatto dal letto.

Si spogliò completamente e cercò gli abiti più miseri che avesse nel suo baule da viaggio.

Così vestito, si sporcò il volto con del fango, si arruffò i capelli ed uscì dalla tenda.

Prese con sé solo un piccolo pugnale, molto affilato, che nascose dentro lo stivale sinistro.

Si avviò verso l’uscita dal campo.

Grazie al favore delle tenebre ed al travestimento, Sherlock riuscì ad allontanarsi, senza che nessuno lo fermasse.

 

 

L’uomo scese da cavallo, nel cortile del castello di Lord Striker, e si diresse verso l’ingresso.

Era completamente vestito di nero.

Si tolse l’elmo di protezione, liberando i ribelli riccioli neri e mostrando gli occhi, dalle iride scure.

James gli venne incontro nel salone d’ingresso del castello:

“Dove è John Watson? – chiese il cavaliere nero, senza tanti preamboli – Devo fargli un’offerta a nome di York.”

Si stava dirigendo verso la scalinata che dava alle stanze superiori, ma venne fermato dalla voce fredda di Moriarty:

“Non è certo nelle stanze degli ospiti! – sbottò in tono indispettito – È un nostro nemico, quindi si trova nel luogo in cui merita di stare.”

Il cavaliere nero si voltò lentamente verso James.

Il tono della voce era gentile e le labbra sorridevano, ma gli occhi neri erano gelidi e furiosi

“James, dimmi che non sei così stupido da avere imprigionato John Watson nelle segrete. – sussurrò – Rassicurami sul fatto che non lo hai torturato o seviziato o stuprato.”

James Moriarty deglutì a vuoto.

Si era sempre fatto un vanto di non farsi spaventare mai da niente e da nessuno, ma quell’uomo, solo quell’uomo fra tutti quanti, lo terrorizzava.

Aveva sentito storie orrende sul cavaliere nero degli York.

Lo aveva visto dividere letteralmente a metà un uomo che gli aveva mancato di rispetto.

Quell’uomo era la mano fantasma che eseguiva le condanne a morte decise dal capo della famiglia York.

Nessuno gli sfuggiva.

“Io … io …” non riuscì a dire altro.

“Portami da lui.” Ordinò il cavaliere nero.

Anche il finto sorriso era svanito dalle sue labbra.

La voce era così minacciosa, che James si precipitò davanti a lui, per scendere e guidarlo nelle segrete.

Arrivati alla porta della cella di John, non si sentivano suoni.

James era terrorizzato all’idea di cosa potesse fargli il cavaliere nero se avessero trovato John morto.

La porta venne spalancata dall’uomo di guardia.

Il corpo di John pendeva alla parete di fronte, tenuto in piedi solo dalle catene.

I vestiti erano stracciati ed alcuni topi scapparono, scivolando giù dal corpo appeso, spaventati dalla scia di luce improvvisa che aveva invaso la stanza.

Il cavaliere nero guardò il volto pallido del prigioniero e spalancò gli occhi, rabbrividendo d’orrore:

“John!” disse con voce strozzata.

Uno dei topi non voleva privarsi del suo pasto ed affrontò gli uomini, soffiando.

“Uccidete quei topi! – ordinò il cavaliere nero – Liberate il prigioniero!”

I soldati entrarono ed usarono i piedi e le torce per allontanare i topi dalla loro preda.

Un paio di uomini slegarono John, afferrandone il corpo prima che cadesse a terra.

Questo strano movimento scosse John che aprì gli occhi.

Li richiuse subito, ferito dalla luce dopo tanto buio.

Il cavaliere nero si avvicinò a lui:

“John. – lo chiamò con preoccupazione – Come stai? Parlami.”

John guardò il volto dell’uomo che lo chiamava, mettendolo a fuoco con grande fatica.

Quando, finalmente, John riconobbe il volto dell’uomo che aveva davanti, sobbalzò e cercò di liberarsi:

“Sher … Sher … Sherrinford! – balbettò con voce resa roca dalla urla – No … non puoi …”

E svenne.

“Portatelo nella stanza degli ospiti. – ordinò Sherrinford – Chiamate il medico.”

Gli uomini eseguirono repentinamente gli ordini.

Sherrinford si voltò verso James e lo fissò negli occhi:

“Se dovesse morire, ti scuoierò vivo personalmente, levandoti la pelle centimetro per centimetro, facendoti implorare di poter morire.” Lo minacciò, con voce bassa e grave.

Moriarty rimase paralizzato, mentre Sherrinford seguiva i soldati che portavano John ai piani superiori.

Con il terrore negli occhi, James pregò che l’odiato cugino non gli facesse il dispetto di morire.

 

 

 La stanza aveva il fuoco già acceso ed il medico stava attendendo che arrivassero con il prigioniero.

“Ho dato ordine che sia preparato un bagno caldo. – il medico informò Sherrinford – Una volta lavato, visiterò Lord Watson per cercare di capire dove siano le ferite e come siano messe.”

“Dottore, quest’uomo  ** _deve_**  vivere. – ribatté il cavaliere nero, in tono grave – Se dovesse morire, non sarà mia la testa che cadrà sotto la mannaia del boia di York.”

Il medico annuì, facendo capire di avere perfettamente compreso la situazione.

John era stato delicatamente appoggiato ad un divanetto ed una serva iniziò a spogliarlo, mentre altre ragazze stavano portando dell’acqua calda con cui riempivano la vasca da bagno, predisposta in un angolo della stanza, accanto al camino.

Sherrinford osservava tutto con attenzione.

Quando vide il corpo nudo di John, sentì che i pantaloni diventavano più stretti e scomodi.

“ _Ti farò capire che posso prendermi cura di te meglio di Sherlock.”_  pensò con un sorriso.

Trascorse quasi un’ora prima che John fosse lavato e visitato.

“Ci sono alcune ferite che si sono infettate. – riferì il dottore – Dovrò inciderle e cauterizzarle. In questo modo, spero di riuscire a bloccare l’infezione. In caso contrario, potrei essere costretto ad amputare parti del corpo per salvargli la vita. Fortunatamente Lord John è privo di coscienza e non soffrirà, almeno durante l’operazione. Ha anche la febbre molto alta.”

“Proceda. – ordinò Sherrinford – Se ha bisogno di qualcosa, chieda. Le sarà dato qualsiasi cosa per salvare la vita del giovane Watson.”

Sherrinford uscì dalla stanza e si fermò a parlare con la guardia ferma davanti alla porta:

“Dove trovo James?” chiese in tono irato.

“Lord Moriarty è nella sala principale.” rispose il soldato.

Sherrinford scese le scale e si diresse nella sala principale del castello.

 

 

La sala principale era una stanza leggermente più grande delle altre, ma scarsamente arredata.

Il castello di Lord Striker era una fortezza, più che una residenza, quindi non era stato lasciato spazio a nessun bene di lusso.

James era seduto al tavolo, che si trovava al centro della stanza, e stava cenando.

Gli unici altri arredi erano un paio di poltrone sistemate davanti al grande camino ed una piccola libreria posta sulla parete a destra della porta dell’ingresso.

La tavola era stata apparecchiata anche per un’altra persona.

“Vieni, Sherrinford, accomodati. – lo invitò Moriarty, cercando di simulare un’allegria che era ben lontano dal provare – Siamo in mezzo al nulla, ma Lord Striker è un amante della buona cucina e ha assunto i migliori cuochi di tutta l’Inghilterra!”

Accanto a James c’era un cameriere, in attesa di servire del vino.

Sherrinford gli fece un cenno secco con il capo e l’uomo uscì velocemente dalla stanza.

Il cavaliere nero non attese nemmeno che la porta si chiudesse.

Afferrò James per la gola, lo sollevò di peso dalla sedia, che si ribaltò in terra, e lo trascinò fino al muro, dove lo sbatté con la schiena contro il muro.

Con la mano di Sherrinford che gli serrava la gola come una morsa ed i piedi sollevati da terra, Moriarty respirava a fatica.

Tentò di divincolarsi, di scalciare l’uomo che lo stava strangolando, ma Sherrinford non mollò la presa.

“Razza di idiota che non sei altro! – gli sibilò in un orecchio – Dobbiamo costringere Lady Kathleen ad impedire il passaggio delle truppe dei Lancaster nei territori dei Watson e tu quasi le uccidi il figlio minore? Cosa ti passa per il cervello!”

James tentò di ribattere, ma la presa al collo gli impediva di parlare.

“Grazie a te, John è in fin di vita! – continuò Sherrinford – Stai fornendo un altro motivo ai Watson per rimanere alleati dei Lancaster, invece di unirsi a noi!”

Finalmente, il cavaliere nero lasciò la presa, lasciando cadere James a terra.

Moriarty si portò una mano alla gola ed inalò più aria possibile, a bocca spalancata.

Iniziò a tossire furiosamente, mentre Sherrinford incombeva sopra di lui, gelido e furioso.

“Volevo … coff coff … renderlo … coff coff … malleabile … …”

“Renderlo malleabile?! – ribatté Sherrinford, in tono tagliente – Lo hai quasi ucciso! Eppure gli ordini che ti erano stati dati erano molto semplici e precisi. Dovevi catturare John e convincerlo a scrivere alla madre perché appoggiasse York!”

“Quel piccolo bastardo mi ha rotto il naso! – sbottò James, con voce ancora rauca – Non mi avrebbe mai ascoltato, a meno che non gli avessi messo paura.”

“E per mettergli paura lo rinchiudi in una cella con dei topi che lo stavano divorando vivo? – gridò Sherrinford – Hai provato a parlargli o lo hai direttamente imprigionato? Dimmi la verità, James, sai che non ti piacerebbe, se dovessi fartela dire io.”

Moriarty si alzò lentamente da terra, appoggiandosi al muro con una mano.

Conosceva bene Sherrinford e sapeva che non minacciava a vuoto.

Era anche cosciente di avere adattato gli ordini di York al proprio desiderio di vendetta verso il cugino, credendo di poterla passare liscia.

“Lui … non mi avrebbe dato retta. – rispose in modo vago – Non avrebbe mai acconsentito a collaborare con me. Non sapevo dei topi, però, te lo giuro, Sherrinford. Non mi hanno detto cosa stesse accadendo o lo avrei impedito.”

Il manrovescio di Sherrinford colpì James direttamente in faccia, mandandolo a sbattere la testa contro la parete che aveva alle spalle.

“Mi hanno già riferito che sei sceso nelle segrete per goderti le urla di John. – sibilò il cavaliere nero, rabbioso – Ti ho avvertito di non mentirmi, James.”

Moriarty era scivolato lungo il muro, incapace di rialzarsi.

Sherrinford si inginocchiò di fianco a lui, appoggiando le labbra ad un orecchio di James:

“Se John dovesse morire o subire danni permanenti, – gli sussurrò – anche io non saprò dei topi nelle segrete e ti rinchiuderò nella stessa cella, lasciandoti lì per tanto tempo quanto tu hai lasciato Watson. Hai già combinato abbastanza guai, non peggiorare la tua situazione. Ricordati che non sei così indispensabile, come credi.”

“Va … bene … – mormorò Moriarty – Va … va … bene … non ti … ”

Sherrinford non sentì cosa avesse da dire James.

Era già uscito dalla stanza, diretto alla camera in cui si trovava John.

 

 

Quando arrivò in cima alle scale, la guardia davanti alla porta si voltò verso di lui e gli fece un cenno di saluto:

“Il dottore è ancora dentro.” riferì.

Sherrinford rispose al saluto annuendo ed entrò, senza bussare.

Il medico era seduto su una poltrona, accanto al letto in cui era stato adagiato John.

La stanza era calda e diverse coperte coprivano il corpo del prigioniero.

“Come sta?” domandò Sherrinford.

“Ha la febbre molto alta. – rispose il dottore – Ho inciso e cauterizzato le ferite.”

“Ha sofferto molto?” chiese il cavaliere nero.

“È sempre stato privo di coscienza. – rispose il medico – Quando riprenderà i sensi, sentirà dolore, ma se passa la notte e domani si sveglia, potremo dire che sia fuori pericolo.”

Sherrinford sorrise:

“Grazie, dottore. Se Lord Watson si salverà, sarà ben ricompensato.”

Il dottore ricambio il sorriso:

“Vada pure a dormire. – lo rassicurò il medico – Veglierò sul sonno di Lord Watson.”

“No, dottore. – Sherrinford scosse la testa – Rimarrò io con John. Ci vediamo domani mattina.”

L’uomo annui, sapendo perfettamente che non fosse il caso di contraddire l’uomo che aveva davanti.

Andò al letto per controllare che John fosse tranquillo, poi se ne andò.

 

 

Sherrinford era solo, nella stanza con John.

Sentiva crepitare il fuoco nel camino.

Sentiva il respiro di John, irregolare e pesante.

Si avvicinò a lui e gli accarezzò il viso, appoggiando il palmo alla fronte.

Era caldissima.

John si lamentò nel sonno.

Un suono inarticolato ed incomprensibile uscì dalla sua bocca.

“Cosa ti hanno fatto, mio piccolo amore. – mormorò – Siamo stati separati così a lungo. Ora, però, siamo insieme e nessuno ti porterà via da me. Ora capirai che ti posso amare come e più di Sherlock. Questa è la mia occasione e non me la lascerò sfuggire.”

John si lamentò ancora, schiudendo le labbra.

Sherrinford si abbassò, appoggiando le proprie labbra a quelle di John ed infilando la lingua nella boccia dell’altro.

Le labbra di John erano screpolate, la lingua, con cui Sherrinford iniziò a giocare delicatamente, era calda.

John mugolò.

Sherrinford non sapeva se fosse per il piacere che provava per il bacio o per il dolore, quindi, seppur a malincuore, si staccò da lui.

“Sher … Sher …” mormorò John.

Sherrinford pensava che stesse chiamando lui, dato che lo aveva visto:

“Si, John, sono qui. – gli disse appoggiandogli le labbra alla fronte – Sono qui per te.”

“Sherlock … – bisbigliò John – sapevo che saresti venuto.”

Il sangue nelle vene di Sherrinford si gelò.

Una furia cieca si impadronì di lui.

“NO! – urlò, colpendo il cuscino con un pugno – Ci sono  **io**  con te, non lui! Stavolta Sherlock non verrà a salvarti. Dovrai capire che solo IO posso proteggerti!”

John si lamentò, in modo incomprensibile.

Sherrinford si calmò.

Guardò l’uomo addormentato e sorrise:

“Hai ragione, scusa. – sussurrò – Ora non sei in te, non puoi capire. Posso aspettare, John. Pur di stare con te, posso avere tanta pazienza. So che un giorno capirai e mi amerai. Riposa, amore mio. Riposa. Quando ti sveglierai, ne parleremo.”

Sherrinford si sedette nella poltrona di fianco al letto.

Il fuoco crepitava nel camino.

Il respiro di John si fece più regolare, indice di un sonno profondo.

La notte era calma e tranquilla.

La luna brillava alta in un cielo pieno di stelle, promessa di un domani luminoso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco arrivato il terzo lato del triangolo.  
> Se qualcuno pensava che ci fossimo liberati di Sherrinford, mi dispiace, ma non è così.  
> Aspetto i vostri commenti, se avete voglia di raccontarmi cosa pensiate del racconto.  
> A lunedì!  
> Ciao!


	3. Lo sguattero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock arriva al Castello di Striker, mentre Sherriford fa una proposta a John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Guerra delle Due Rose continua, come la conquista del cuore di John, senza esclusione di colpi.  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la serie e la storia.  
> Sono riuscita, persino, nella incredibile impresa di avere fatto provare pena per Moriarty!  
> Che dire? Sherrinford è tremendo di suo …  
> Pronte per il nuovo capitolo?  
> Allora, buona lettura!

 

 

Il sole stava salendo all’orizzonte, scaldando la terra.

Si era formata una lieve foschia che si innalzava di circa mezzo metro dal terreno, rendendo il paesaggio irreale e spettrale.

Sherlock osservava il castello di Striker, in attesa che abbassassero il ponte levatoio.

Aveva impiegato giorni, per arrivare fino a lì, prendendo la strada più lunga per raggiungere la sua meta.

Voleva essere sicuro che nessuno potesse collegarlo, in qualche modo, al campo dei Lancaster.

Si era lasciato crescere una barba incolta e i capelli erano più arruffati del solito.

Gli abiti avevano degli strappi, come se li avesse indosso da mesi.

Doveva solo capire per chi farsi passare per riuscire ad entrare.

Aveva bisogno di una copertura che gli permettesse di girare per tutto il castello.

Sentì un rumore provenire dalle sue spalle.

Si accucciò, nascondendosi dietro una roccia.

Un carro, guidato da un contadino, stava arrivando percorrendo una strada appena accennata.

L’uomo era anziano ed era solo.

Il carro sembrava diretto al castello ed era pieno di provviste.

Quel contadino poteva essere la sua carta per superare il cancello del ponte levatoio.

Quando il carro gli arrivò vicino, Sherlock schiacciò un ramo, poi si mosse, come se si stesse nascondendo.

Il contadino fermò l’asino ed impugnò un forcone che aveva al proprio fianco:

“Chi va là? – urlò – Fatti vedere o ti infilzo senza pensarci due volte!”

Sherlock uscì dal proprio nascondiglio, stringendosi nelle spalle e mostrandosi spaventatissimo.

L’uomo si guardò intorno, per essere certo che non vi fosse nessun altro.

“Chi sei? – chiese in tono secco – Cosa fai qui?”

“Si … si … signore … la prego … – balbettò Sherlock, alzando le mani a difesa del volto, come se temesse di essere aggredito – sto cercando un posto di lavoro … sono giorni che non mangio … la prego … non mi faccia del male … me ne andrò subito ...”

Fece per voltarsi ed andarsene, ma l’anziano uomo lo prevenne:

“Fermati! – gli disse – Fatti guardare.”

Sherlock si voltò e si fermò, in attesa.

Il contadino lo studiò a lungo, con uno sguardo indagatore che sembrava scrutarlo fino dentro all’anima.

Vide un giovane uomo, magrissimo, sporco, con i vestiti stracciati e dei graffi nelle braccia e nelle gambe.

Gli occhi azzurri, così chiari da sembrare acqua trasparente, si guardavano intorno furtivi e spaventati.

Chissà quante doveva averne passate.

Le guerre le decidevano i nobili, ma, alla fine, chi ne pagava le maggiori conseguenze era il popolo.

L’anziano uomo provò un moto di compassione per quel povero ragazzo, rimasto solo ed indifeso.

Se non lo avesse aiutato, non sarebbe sopravvissuto a lungo.

“Mi chiamo Richard Bishop. – sorrise il contadino – Tu chi sei, ragazzo?”

“Sono Timothy Ventham. – rispose Sherlock – I miei genitori sono morti. Io sto cercando lavoro, ma mi cacciano da qualsiasi luogo a cui cerco di avvicinarmi …”

La voce si ruppe, quasi fosse sul punto di mettersi a piangere e nascose il volto, come se non volesse mostrare le lacrime.

Richard appoggiò il forcone:

“Nelle cucine del castello stanno cercando uno sguattero che pulisca, lavi i piatti e faccia piccole commissioni. Se te la senti, potrei presentarti al cuoco, dicendogli che sei il nipote di un mio conoscente.”

Sherlock si esibì in una espressione sorpresa:

“Lo farebbe davvero?! Come potrebbero credere che io sia il nipote di qualcuno? – chiese accennando al proprio corpo, con le mani – Guardi come sono conciato!”

Richard sogghignò:

“In effetti, non hai un bell’aspetto, figliolo. – ridacchiò – Diremo che hai dovuto spingere il carro fuori da una buca e sei caduto in una pozzanghera di fango. Sali, avanti. Conosco il cuoco da anni, ti darà il lavoro.”

Sherlock gli fece un sorriso radioso.

“Una sola cosa, ragazzo. – aggiunse l’uomo, con tono minaccioso – Fammi pentire di averti aiutato e ti infilzerò con il forcone, come non ho fatto ora, chiaro?”

Sherlock annuì con enfasi:

“Certo, signore. Grazie, signore. Non la deluderò, signore. Lavorerò sodo, signore.”

Richard tornò a sorridere:

“Sbrigati a salire, ragazzo, che mi stai facendo far tardi. – gli disse in tono allegro – E smettila di chiamarmi signore. Da ora in poi sarò solo Rich, va bene?”

“Certo sig … – ribatté Sherlock, salendo sul carro, velocemente – Rich!”

Il carro si avviò, riprendendo la strada verso il castello.

Sherlock nascose un sorriso di soddisfazione.

Era stato veramente fortunato.

Un’ondata di ottimismo gli salì dal cuore.

Se John era nel castello di Striker, lui lo avrebbe trovato.

 

Svegliarsi fu molto difficile.

Una parte di John avrebbe voluto sprofondare in un abisso nero e risvegliarsi in Paradiso.

Possibilmente accanto a Sherlock.

Invece, doveva svegliarsi.

Gli sembrava, però, di non essere più in una tetra cella.

Sotto di sé, sentiva la morbida rigidità di un materasso, mentre sopra avvertiva il caldo tepore di soffici coperte, profumate di bucato fresco.

Forse il rapimento da parte di James era stato solo un incubo.

Ora si sarebbe svegliato e ne avrebbe riso con Sherlock.

John aprì gli occhi.

La luce che filtrava dalle finestre, ancora coperte da pesanti tende che non riconosceva, sembrava quella dell’alba.

John tentò di alzarsi, per guardarsi intorno, ma ricadde subito sul letto, con un lamento.

Percepiva la pelle tirare in diversi punti, come se fosse stata tagliata.

Ricordava i topi che gli camminavano sul corpo ed i denti che vi penetravano.

Chiuse gli occhi, prendendosi il labbro inferiore fra i denti, per reprimere l’urlo di dolore che voleva salirgli dalla gola.

La cella, James ed i topi non erano stati un incubo.

Sentì qualcuno che si avvicinava, che lo sistemava sul letto in modo più comodo, per poi allontanarsi ed aprire la porta:

“Il dottore. – ordinò una voce secca e profonda – Subito.”

I passi tornarono da lui.

“John, mi senti? – chiese una voce preoccupata – Parlarmi, per favore.”

Il giovane Watson aprì gli occhi.

La visione confusa di un viso pallido e di ricci neri arruffati, lo fece sorridere di sollievo:

“Sherlock.” Mormorò.

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, poi la voce parlò ancora.

Gelida, feroce.

“No. Non sono Sherlock.”

Per John fu come una stilettata.

L’uomo accanto a lui era Sherrinford.

La porta fu aperta e dei passi si avvicinarono velocemente al letto.

“Mi permetta.” Disse una voce sconosciuta, ma gentile.

Il volto di Sherrinford svanì dal campo visivo di John e vi apparve un uomo di una mezza età, con ordinati capelli grigi.

Indossava una vestaglia da camera, come se fosse stato buttato giù dal letto, ma gli occhi verdi erano vispi, svegli ed intelligenti.

“Bentornato fra noi, Lord John. – sorrise lo sconosciuto – Mi permetta di visitarla.”

L’uomo allontanò le coperte, scoprendo il corpo di John.

C’erano solo le bende a coprire le ferite, non gli avevano messo degli abiti, per agevolare le visite del medico, in caso di necessità.

Perfettamente cosciente della presenza ingombrante di Sherrinford e di essere completamente nudo, John divenne rosso, profondamente imbarazzato.

“Mi scusi, Lord John, non mi sono presentato. – aggiunse l’uomo che lo stava visitando – Mi chiamo Alec Lake e sono il medico personale di Lord Striker. Ho visto molto uomini nudi, nella mia vita.”

“Anche … anche io sono … sto studiando da medico.” Balbettò John, cercando di apparire naturale.

“È bello sapere che uomini così giovani si dedichino a salvare le persone più che ad ucciderle. – commentò il dottor Lake, mentre visitava Watson – Sono pochi quelli che capiscono che aiutare gli altri paghi sempre.”

La porta si aprì ed entrò una ragazza con un catino pieno d’acqua e bende pulite.

“Ora cambieremo le medicazioni. – gli comunicò Lake – Lord Sherrinford, potrebbe lasciarci soli? Sono convinto che un po’ di riposo le farebbe bene.”

Sherrinford non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo di John.

Se non ci fossero stati il dottore e la ragazza, gli sarebbe saltato addosso, per prenderlo.

“Lord Sherrinford? – il dottore stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione – Dovrebbe andare a riposare. Ha trascorso qui tutta la notte e qualche ora di sonno le gioverà di sicuro. Rimarrò io con Lord John. Ci vorrà del tempo per cambiare le medicazioni e controllare che sia tutto a posto.”

“Sì, certo. – ribatté Sherrinford, in tono secco – Quando ha finito mi faccia chiamare. Devo parlare con John.”

“Come desidera.” Rispose il dottor Lake, chinando la testa in segno di saluto.

Sherrinford uscì dalla stanza e si diresse velocemente verso la propria.

Entrato, sbarrò la porta, a cui si appoggiò, abbassandosi i pantaloni e dando piacere alla propria erezione, decisamente troppo eccitata per essere ignorata.

Chiuse gli occhi, riportando alla mente il corpo perfetto e nudo di John, immaginando di essere dentro di lui e di sentirne i gemiti di piacere.

Quando venne, rimase qualche minuto appoggiato alla porta.

Un giorno, non molto lontano, non avrebbe solo immaginato di fare l’amore con John, ma lo avrebbe avuto e sarebbe stato lui stesso ad offrirsi per essere preso, affinché lui gli desse piacere, perché lo avrebbe amato.

 

 

Arrivati al cancello del ponte levatoio, che nel frattempo era stato abbassato, il carro con Rich e Sherlock venne fermato dalle guardie:

“Chi è il ragazzo che è con te? – chiese il capo delle guardie , con un ghigno divertito – Lo hai fatto rotolare nel fango per renderlo più bello? Le maschere di bellezza si fanno solo in faccia, non in tutto il corpo!”

Rich rise alla battuta dell’uomo:

“Oh, Peter, come sei spiritoso stamattina! – disse senza scomporsi – Le cose devono andare bene per York. Comunque, questo è il nipote di un mio conoscente. È finito in una pozzanghera di fango mentre spostava il carro.”

“Come mai ti sei portato un aiutante?” domandò Peter.

“La nuora del mio conoscente ha già abbastanza bocche da sfamare. – rispose Rich, in tono grave – Questa guerra sta mettendo a dura prova la capacità delle famiglie di accudire ai propri figli. Così mi chiedevo se David potesse prendere il ragazzo a lavorare nelle cucine, come sguattero.”

Il militare squadrò Sherlock, con occhio critico:

“C’è un ospite importante. – ribatté, come se fosse restio a parlare – In effetti potrebbe esserci bisogno di qualcuno che lo accudisca. Chiedi pure, vedrai che David lo prenderà.”

“Grazie, Peter. A presto.”

Il carro passò oltre il cancello.

Il cuore di Sherlock aveva fatto un balzo, quando il soldato aveva accennato ad un ospite importante.

Poteva essere John.

Avrebbe voluto scendere dal carro e correre per tutto il castello in cerca del suo amore, ma doveva avere pazienza, a differenza del suo solito, perché solo così avrebbe potuto portare in salvo John.

Arrivati davanti alle cucine, Rich fermò il carro.

Un uomo minuto e dai capelli radi uscì da una porta.

Sugli abiti indossava un grembiule bianco, immacolato.

“Rich finalmente! – sbottò l’uomo, fingendosi arrabbiato – Te la sei presa comoda, stamattina.”

“Volevo darti il tempo di fare un sonnellino!” ribatté Rich, con un sorriso.

“Magari potessi! – si lamentò l’altro uomo – Stiamo ospitando gente importante e mi tocca lavorare come un matto, anche se Lord Striker non è qui. Chi ti sei portato dietro?”

“Ti presento Timothy Ventham. – rispose Rich – È il nipote di un mio conoscente. Dimmi, David, potresti prenderlo a lavorare con te? Hai detto che hai tanto da fare ed il ragazzo ha bisogno di un lavoro.”

David studiò Sherlock:

“Non voglio scansafatiche. – lo minacciò – Qui c’è da lavorare e correre tutto il giorno. Se te la senti, vatti a lavare e vieni a lavorare. Se pensi di non farcela, vattene via con tuo zio. Io perditempo non ne voglio.”

Sherlock lo fissò con sguardo spaventato:

“Signore, io posso lavorare, davvero. – mormorò, abbassando gli occhi – Mi dia una possibilità e non la deluderò.”

“Vatti a lavare e torna.” Ordinò il cuoco.

“Grazie signore. – gridò Sherlock, saltando giù dal carro – Non se ne pentirà.”

Fece per andare a lavarsi, ma non sapeva dove andare.

Si bloccò sul posto e si voltò con espressione confusa verso il capo cuoco:

“Dove posso andare a lavarmi?” chiese in tono avvilito.

“Tranquillo, ragazzo. – ridacchiò David – Non puoi certo sapere dove andare. ANDY!”

Dalla porta alle spalle di David uscì un ragazzo dell’età di Sherlock, biondo, alto e dinoccolato:

“Hai chiamato, capo?” chiese con un sorriso.

“Accompagna …?” David guardò Sherlock.

“Tim, signore. – rispose deciso – Timothy Ventham.”

“Tim, bene. – ripeté David, come per memorizzare il nome – Andy, accompagna Tim a lavarsi e trovagli dei vestiti. Vedete di non perdere tempo, che c’è da lavorare.”

“Certo, signore!” risposero i ragazzi all’unisono.

Andy fece un cenno a Sherlock, affinché lo seguisse.

I due ragazzi corsero verso le scuderie.

 

 

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

“Avanti.” Ordinò Sherrinford.

Un soldato aprì la porta ed entrò:

“Il dottore le fa sapere che può tornare dal prigioniero, se vuole, signore.”

“Arrivo.” Rispose Sherrinford.

In pochi minuti era nella stanza di John.

Il giovane Watson era stato vestito e sedeva appoggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto, con dei cuscini a sostenerlo.

Era pallidissimo, ma perfettamente cosciente.

“John, ti trovo bene. – esordì Sherrinford con un sorriso caldo – Spero che tu stia meglio.”

“Grazie, sto bene.” Rispose John, in tono gelido.

Sherrinford si sedette alla poltrona che si trovava di fianco al letto.

Osservò John, che era teso e guardingo.

“Nessuno ti farà altro male. – lo rassicurò Sherrinford – Ho messo il guinzaglio a James. Sai che con me sei al sicuro.”

“Cosa vuoi da me?” chiese John, in tono deciso.

Nei suoi occhi non c’era paura, ma solo rabbia.

Sherrinford si avvicinò a lui, con un sorriso seducente sul viso:

“Lo sai cosa io voglia da te, John. – rispose con voce bassa e calda – Io ti amo. Posso proteggerti da James, da York e da chiunque voglia farti del male. Devi solo accettare il mio amore e ricambiarlo.”

“Io amo Sherlock.” Ribadì John.

Sherrinford si alzò di scatto:

“Sherlock! Sherlock! – sbottò – Sempre Sherlock! Dove è ora, il tuo Sherlock? Ti ha forse salvato da James? Sono stato io a farti uscire dalla cella in cui Moriarty ti aveva fatto rinchiudere. Posso sempre rimetterti nelle sue mani.”

“Fallo. – lo sfidò John – Non tradirò Sherlock. Io lo amo. Non mi importa quello che mi succede.”

Sherrinford era furioso:

“Eppure, fino a quando lui non è tornato in Paradiso, noi stavamo bene insieme! – gli ricordò, con rabbia – Abbiamo trascorso dei pomeriggi meravigliosi, parlando di libri e delle nostre vite …”

“Non ti ho mai nascosto di essere innamorato di Sherlock. – lo interruppe John, in tono deciso, ma cercando di essere gentile – Ti ho sempre parlato anche di lui. Mi dispiace se ti ho dato l’impressione che potesse esserci qualcosa fra di noi, ma non può essere così. Io ti ho sempre considerato un amico …”

“Amico! – ripeté Sherrinford, come se fosse una parolaccia – Io non voglio la tua amicizia. Voglio il tuo amore, il tuo cuore, il tuo corpo, la tua anima. Io voglio **_te_**!”

John scosse la testa, tristemente:

“Mi dispiace, Sherrinford. – ripeté – Mi dispiace tanto, però non posso.”

La porta venne spalancata.

James entrò, con un sorriso mellifluo sulle labbra:

“Come vanno le cose, cuginetto? – chiese, come se gli importasse – Ti senti meglio?”

“Non certo grazie a te.” Rispose John, gelido.

“Non pensavo che tu fossi una femminuccia. – ribatté James – Dopo il pugno che mi hai dato, a tradimento, pensavo che fossi un vero uomo, altrimenti non ti avrei mai rinchiuso in una cella. Spero che ora tu ti sia ripreso e che sia comodo.”

“Cosa vuoi James?” domandò John.

James guardò Sherrinford, in modo interrogativo.

Sapeva che il cavaliere nero aveva trascorso la notte con John e pensava che avessero parlato di quello che voleva York da Watson, ma era evidente che non fosse così.

Forse poteva ancora prendersi il merito della riuscita della missione:

“Devi mandare una lettera a tua madre e dirle di bloccare il passaggio delle truppe di Lancaster per le vostre terre. – rispose con un sorriso – Devi sapere che Holmes ha messo agli arresti tuo padre e tuo fratello. È questa la lealtà che Lancaster mostra nei confronti dei suoi alleati.”

“Non ti credo. – ribatté John, scuotendo la testa – Thomas Holmes e mio padre sono amici. Non lo avrebbe mai imprigionato.”

“Oh, lo ha fatto! – insisté James, con un ghigno soddisfatto – Holmes non si fida di nessuno. Ha tradito la tua famiglia. Schierati con noi e vendicheremo l’affronto che vi hanno fatto. Siamo parenti, John, dovremmo stare dalla stessa parte.”

“Se c’è una persona di cui non vorrei essere parente, quello sei tu, James!” sbottò John, irato.

“Capisco che tu sia deluso da quelli che credevi tuoi amici. – sorrise James, con calma – Pensaci, John. Pensa da che parte sia meglio stare, per te e per la tua famiglia.”

James decise di uscire dalla stanza, ma rimase ad ascoltare dietro la porta, ammonendo il soldato di guardia a tacere con un’occhiata minacciosa.

“James non ti ha mentito. – ricominciò Sherrinford – Holmes ha imprigionato tuo padre e tuo fratello. Ha capito cosa vogliamo da te e pensa di usarli come ostaggi.”

“Io sono il vostro ostaggio. – constatò John, con rabbia – Mio padre e mio fratello sono nelle mani di Lancaster. Come pensate che mia madre possa decidere da che parte schierarsi?”

“Falle sapere che stai bene e che ti stiamo trattando come un ospite di riguardo, non come un prigioniero. – gli rispose Sherrinford – Vedrai che tua madre deciderà di schierarsi con York. Resta con me. Diventa il mio amante ed io farò di tutto per far liberare i tuoi cari.”

“Sherrinford …”

“Il padre di Sherlock ha catturato il tuo. – insinuò il cavaliere nero – Pensi che Sherlock farà qualcosa per salvarti? No, non lo farà. Solo **_io_** posso proteggerti e salvare la tua famiglia. Resta con me, John. Lascia che io ti ami. Imparerai ad amarmi anche tu. Non voglio una risposta, ora.  Pensaci. Ti lascio due giorni, per decidere. **_Due_** giorni, John. Poi dovrai darmi una risposta. Fai in modo che sia quella giusta. Per te e per le persone a cui tieni.”

Sherrinford lasciò la stanza.

James era corso nella propria camera, appena prima che il cavaliere nero uscisse da quella di John.

Aveva ascoltato un discorso interessante.

Sherrinford sembrava ossessionato dal suo caro cuginetto e voleva fotterlo, non con la forza, ma con il suo consenso.

James fece un sorriso maligno molto soddisfatto.

Chissà se York era a conoscenza dei gusti sessuali del suo killer.

Sarebbe stato interessante scoprirlo.

Oh, sì.

Sherrinford lo aveva picchiato senza alcuna considerazione per la sua posizione.

Ora lui aveva in mano un’arma per vendicarsi.

 

 

Sherlock si era lavato e cambiato.

Gli abiti che Andy gli aveva fornito erano troppo grandi per lui, ma erano puliti.

Non era stato costretto a tagliarsi la barba ed i capelli, quindi poteva continuare ad usarli per celare il volto.

“Bene, ragazzo. – gli disse David – Prendi quel vassoio e sali al secondo piano. Nel corridoio di destra c’è una porta davanti alla quale troverai una guardia. Dentro c’è un ospite di riguardo, almeno per ora. Dovrai imboccarlo. È ferito. Se farai un buon lavoro, sarà io tuo compito per i prossimi giorni, accudire e portare da mangiare al giovane prigioniero.”

Il cuore di Sherlock accelerò i battiti, ma non lo diede a vedere.

“Come ordina, signore.” Rispose, in tono tranquillo.

Prese il vassoio e si diresse verso la stanza, seguendo le indicazioni che gli aveva dato David.

La guardia lo guardò arrivare e gli aprì la porta:

“Il prigioniero è solo. – lo informò – Non dovrebbe crearti problemi, ma se hai bisogno, urla.”

“Certo signore.” Ribatté Sherlock con un significativo cenno del capo.

Entrò nella stanza.

Il grande letto era sul lato destro.

Dentro, c’era John.

Il volto pallidissimo, con alcuni lividi.

Il cuore si strinse alla vista del suo amore, che sembrava così debole e vulnerabile.

Arrivò fino al tavolo a fianco del letto, dove appoggiò il vassoio:

“Sono venuto a darle da mangiare, signore.” Mormorò con voce bassa e calda.

John voltò la testa di scatto e fissò il volto dell’uomo che aveva al proprio fianco.

I capelli, ricci e neri, erano scompigliati e disordinati.

Il mento, le guance e le labbra erano nascoste da una folta barba nera, ma gli occhi erano inconfondibili.

John avrebbe riconosciuto quegli occhi azzurri così chiari e trasparenti tra milioni.

“Sherlock! – sussurrò, con voce strozzata – Cosa ci fai qui! Sai che rischi stai correndo? Se ti prendessero …”

“Non mi prenderanno. – lo rassicurò Sherlock – Nessuno sa chi io sia.”

“C’è Sherrinford!” sibilò John.

“Sherrinford?” ripeté Sherlock, sorpreso.

“Già, Sherrinford! – confermò John – Se ti catturasse …”

“Non lo farà. – lo rassicurò Sherlock – Ora che so che è qui, gli starò lontano. Non ho molto tempo. Devo darti da mangiare.”

Prese una scodella ed un cucchiaio, sedendosi sul bordo del letto ed iniziando ad imboccare John.

La situazione era bizzarra, ma Sherlock e John la trovavano divertente.

“Se mangi tutto, come premio ti darò un bacio.” Scherzò Sherlock.

John sorrise, divertito, malgrado la situazione pericolosa in cui si trovavano.

“È vero che tuo padre ha imprigionato il mio e mio fratello?” domandò John.

“Sì, è vero. – sospirò Sherlock – Mio padre teme che tua madre si schieri con York, per salvarti, così ha catturato tuo padre e tuo fratello per costringerla a non tradire Lancaster. Mossa stupida, lo so, ma non sono riuscito a convincerlo a non farlo.”

“Sherrinford mi ha lasciato due giorni per scrivere a mia madre e convincerla a passare a York. – lo informò John – Se non lo faccio, mi farà rinchiudere nelle segrete e mi torturerà. James non vede l’ora che accada.”

“Scapperemo. – lo assicurò Sherlock – Studierò un modo e ti porterò via da qui.”

“Io credo in te, lo sai.” Lo rassicurò John.

“Sherrinford si ricorda di noi anche questa volta?” domandò Sherlock.

John sembrava a disagio e Sherlock lo fissò in quei meravigliosi occhi di un azzurro profondo e tranquillo, in cui amava annegare.

“Direi che si ricordi. – constatò – Ti ha chiesto altro, oltre alla lettera per tua madre?”

John arrossì.

Si schiarì la gola un paio di volte, poi rispose:

“Vuole che mi metta con lui. – rispose – Mi ha dato due giorni per decidere.”

“Tu vuoi metterti con Sherrinford?” domandò Sherlock.

“Oh sì, voglio mettermi con Sherrinford da secoli, ma ho aspettato fino ad ora per dirlo! – ribatté John, in tono offeso – Che domanda stupida! Lo sai che amo solo te.”

Sherlock sorrise, irriverente:

“Volevo solo sentirtelo dire.” Sogghignò.

Aveva finito di dare da mangiare a John:

“Ora vado, ma tornerò. – gli disse – Tu non lamentarti dei miei modi ed io mi occuperò di te, in questi due giorni, ed organizzerò la nostra fuga. Resisti, amore mio, e presto saremo in salvo.”

Sherlock gli lasciò un leggero bacio sulle labbra e se andò.

Due giorni.

Sherlock aveva due giorni per mettere in salvo John e se stesso.

E ci sarebbe riuscito.

A qualsiasi costo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aspetto i vostri commenti, se avete voglia di raccontarmi cosa pensiate del racconto.  
> A venerdì per la conclusione della nona parte!  
> Ciao!


	4. La fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherrinford continua a dichiarare il proprio amore a John, mentre Sherlock organizza la loro fuga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitolo di “La Rosa Rossa”.  
> Due super cattivi si affrontano, anche se non certo a viso aperto.  
> Grazie a chi stia leggendo la storia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

Nel castello di Striker la vita procedeva con la solita routine quotidiana.

Non c’erano più stati scontri con le truppe dei Lancaster dal giorno in cui James Moriarty ed i suoi uomini erano arrivati con il prigioniero, che ora riposava in una stanza, sorvegliata, del secondo piano.

Sembrava quasi che entrambi gli schieramenti fossero in attesa di una mossa da parte del nemico, che, però, non si decideva a farla.

Sherlock passò il suo primo giorno da garzone a studiare i movimenti dei soldati all’interno del castello.

Doveva capire quando il ponte levatoio venisse sollevato e se ci fosse modo di passare davanti ai soldati di guardia senza farsi vedere o con l’inganno.

Le condizioni di John non permettevano che arrivassero ad uno scontro.

E, comunque, sarebbero stati solo loro due contro un’intera guarnigione e non sarebbero mai riusciti ad avere la meglio.

Doveva agire d’astuzia e riuscire ad uscire in tempo con due cavalli, in modo da velocizzare la fuga.

Non era così semplice come sembrava.

Inoltre, aveva pochissimo tempo, perché John doveva rispondere all’ultimatum di Sherrinford.

Fino a quando John fosse rimasto nella stanza degli ospiti, sarebbe stato possibile portarlo via.

Se lo avessero rinchiuso nuovamente nelle segrete, sarebbe stato decisamente più difficile fuggire.

Davanti alla porta della stanza di John c’era sempre e solo una guardia.

Il prigioniero era ferito e debole, nella stanza non avevano lasciato nulla che potesse essere usato come arma, quindi non era necessario più di un soldato per impedire a John di andarsene.

 

 

Sherlock arrivò in cima alle scale con il vassoio della colazione.

Aveva trascorso la notte a pensare ad un piano, ma non era riuscito ad escogitare nulla di veramente sicuro.

Malgrado ciò, dovevano provare.

Non poteva permettere che Sherrinford mettesse in essere la sua velata minaccia di consegnarlo a James.

La guardia alla porta gli fece un sorriso:

“Stai ancora imboccando il prigioniero? – gli chiese – Se fosse per me, lo farei morire di fame.”

“Hai proprio ragione. – concordò Sherlock – È un nostro nemico e dovrebbe stare nelle segrete. Invece, è comodamente sdraiato in un letto caldo e morbido, solo perché è un nobile! È solo?”

“Sì, via pure. – rispose la guardia – Non hai coltelli, vero?”

“Certo che no! – ribatté Sherlock scandalizzato – È debole, ma non si sa mai. Questi alleati dei Lancaster sono imprevedibili!”

Il soldato scoppiò a ridere e aprì la porta a Sherlock.

John si girò verso la porta, osservando chi stesse entrando.

Appena la porta fu chiusa alle spalle dello sguattero, Sherlock si diresse velocemente verso il letto, appoggiò il vassoio al tavolino, prese il volto di John fra le mani e lo baciò.

Le labbra si schiusero, permettendo alle lingue di intrecciarsi, rincorrersi, sfiorarsi.

John rispose al bacio con intensità e passione.

Quando si separarono, lo fecero con riluttanza.

“Quando torneremo al campo, ti taglierai la barba.” Ordinò John.

“Perché? – domandò Sherlock – Non ti piaccio con la barba?”

“No! – rispose John in tono serio – Pizzichi. E sembri vecchio. Io non starò mai con un vecchio, sappilo!”

Sherlock fissò John con uno sguardo intenso ed interdetto.

Stava per ribattere, quando si accorse della luce maliziosa negli occhi di John.

“Mi stai prendendo in giro. – si ribellò, incrociando le braccia – Potrei lasciarti qui, sai?”

Il viso di Sherlock era atteggiato in un broncio offeso.

John non riuscì a impedire alle labbra di piegarsi in un mezzo sorriso.

Prese il volto di Sherlock con le mani ed avvicinò le labbra, senza toccarlo.

Si fissavano.

Occhi colore del cielo limpido non si staccarono da occhi colore dell’oceano più profondo.

Nessuno dei due si decideva a distogliere lo sguardo o ad avvicinarsi all’altro per baciarlo.

“Se non mi baci, ti lascio qui.” Minacciò ancora Sherlock, con voce bassa e profonda.

“Lo faresti davvero?” lo sfidò John, con un sorriso divertito.

“Assolutamente no!” ribatté Sherlock.

John scoppiò a ridere e Sherlock si unì a lui.

La loro risata era sommessa, per non farsi sentire dalla guardia alla porta.

Finalmente John cedette ed appoggiò le labbra a quelle di Sherlock.

Ripresero a baciarsi, come se uno fosse l’ossigeno dell’altro.

Si separarono di nuovo.

“Devo darti da mangiare prima che il soldato alla porta si chieda perché io ci stia mettendo tanto. – disse Sherlock – E spiegarti il piano che ho escogitato per portarti via. Te la senti di cavalcare, vero?”

“Per portarti via da qui, sono disposto a tutto.” Rispose John.

Sherlock lo guardò come se non avesse capito:

“Sono io che salvo te.” Puntualizzò Sherlock.

“Lo so. – lo rassicurò John – So anche, però, che non andrai mai via senza di me, quindi, se voglio che tu sia al sicuro, devo riuscire a scappare con te.”

“Giusto!” ribatté Sherlock con un sorriso e lasciando un rapido bacio sulle labbra di John.

“Quindi, cosa hai escogitato?”

Sherlock iniziò a imboccare John.

Parlava velocemente, ma a voce bassa e profonda:

“Stasera verrò con il mio pugnale. Ucciderò la guardia e tu ti travestirai. Andremo alle scuderie e prenderemo due cavalli. Arriveremo al ponte levatoio che sarà buio. Una volta lì, dirò che David, il capo cuoco, mi ha chiesto di andare a prendere qualcosa al villaggio e di portarmi un aiuto. Ci lasceranno passare e noi correremo come il vento. Quando si accorgeranno che non ci sei più, saremo lontani.”

Finì di informare John sul piano, quando terminò di dargli da mangiare.

“Non so, Sherlock. – sospirò John, scettico – Mi sembra un piano troppo affidato al caso. Potrebbe andare male qualsiasi cosa e tu saresti in pericolo.”

“Tu sei sicuramente in pericolo, se resti qui!” sbottò Sherlock.

“Lo so. – ribatté John con riluttanza – Il fatto è che se ti catturassero, tuo padre si troverebbe in una posizione anche peggiore del mio. Vai via senza di me. Se tu sarai al sicuro, io mi sentirò meglio. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai.”

“Non se ne parla. – si arrabbiò Sherlock – Non ti lascerò mai qui, da solo, con James e con Sherrinford. Te la senti di seguire il mio piano?”

“Sì. – si arrese John – Io ce la farò. Per te.”

Sherlock gli sorrise.

La guardia aprì la porta:

“È tutto a posto? – domandò preoccupato – Il prigioniero ti sta dando dei problemi?”

“No, va tutto bene. – rispose Sherlock – Ha solo fatto i capricci. Si è lamentato del cibo per tutto il tempo. Questi nobili! Non gli va mai bene niente. Dovrebbero farli stare senza mangiare per giorni, dopo smetterebbero di lamentarsi!”

“Hai ragione. Andiamo, esci. – lo sollecitò la guardia – Sta per arrivare Lord Sherrinford ed è meglio che non ti trovi qui.”

Sherlock prese il vassoio ed uscì.

Non avrebbe voluto lasciare solo John con Sherrinford, ma non poteva fare diversamente.

 

 

Sherrinford entrò senza bussare.

John si era seduto, con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto.

Non voleva alzarsi, per risparmiare le forze per la fuga, ma non voleva nemmeno farsi vedere troppo sottomesso.

“Come stai oggi?” chiese Sherrinford con un sorriso.

“Che cosa vuoi Sherrinford? – domandò John in tono gelido – Avevo capito che avessi tempo fino a domani per darti una risposta.”

Sherrinford si sedette sulla poltrona di fianco al letto:

“Ho pensato che volessi un po’ di compagnia. – ribatté con un sorriso affabile – Abbiamo trascorsi momenti piacevoli, insieme. Non credi che sia meglio che rimaniamo amici?”

“Non voglio che tu mi fraintenda. – rispose John, in tono deciso – Non posso darti quello che vuoi. Io amo Sherlock. Voglio che questo sia chiaro. Mi sarebbe piaciuto continuare ad essere tuo amico, ma non credo che tu ti accontenteresti di questo.”

“No, hai ragione. – concordò Sherrinford – Io non so cosa farmene della tua amicizia. Io voglio te. Perché non mi dai una possibilità? Dopo tutti questi secoli, non ti sei stancato di Sherlock?”

“Non ci si può stancare della persona che si ama.” John scosse la testa.

Gli occhi di Sherrinford divennero duri:

“Pensaci bene, John. – si alzò per andarsene – Qualsiasi sia la risposta che mi darai domani, le cose potranno andare male o bene, a seconda di quello che sarai disposto a concedermi. Ricorda che James non vede l’ora di mettere le mani su di te. E non certo per farti delle carezze.”

“Questo tu lo chiami amore?” chiese John in tono duro.

Negli occhi di Sherrinford balenò un lampo d’ira, ma non ribatté.

Uscì dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta.

John rimase solo.

Dovevano andarsene.

Doveva portare via Sherlock.

Tremava all’idea di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se Sherrinford lo avesse avuto fra le mani.

 

 

Sherlock, intanto, stava lavando i piatti accumulatisi in cucina con i lavori del mattino.

“Mi mancano delle provviste. – stava dicendo David, il capo cuoco – Questi signori mangiano più di una intera guarnigione di soldati! Bisognerebbe fare un salto da Rich per prendere sia delle verdure che della carne. Qualcuno si offre?”

“Potrei andare io! – intervenne subito Sherlock – Così potrò rassicurare mia madre che tutto stia andando bene. Era dispiaciuta che io dovessi andarmene da casa, ma se vedrà che sto bene, si sentirà più rincuorata.”

David lo fissò per qualche secondo.

“Va bene. – disse infine – Vai pure, Tim. Darai da mangiare al prigioniero a mezzogiorno, poi partirai con il carro. Fatti attaccare due cavalli e non i soliti ronzini, così sarai di ritorno prima di cena.”

“Naturalmente! – esclamò Sherlock – Farò come mi ha detto. Grazie, signore.”

Sherlock non poteva credere alla propria fortuna.

Lo facevano uscire dal castello con un carro e due cavalli!

Sembrava che il destino stesse predisponendo le cose affinché lui e John potessero scappare da Striker.

 

 

La mattina trascorse lenta e monotona, per John.

Sherlock, invece, corse per tutto il giorno, lavando i piatti, spostando vettovaglie dalla cantina alla cucina, aiutando a pelare le patate, preparando il carro per la partenza.

Finalmente arrivò mezzogiorno.

Sherlock aveva sempre il pugnale nello stivale e salì con il vassoio fino alla stanza di John.

La guardia gli aprì la porta e lo lasciò entrare, facendogli un sorriso amichevole.

Appena la porta fu chiusa, Sherlock appoggiò il vassoio sul solito tavolino:

“Dove sono i tuoi abiti? – domandò in fretta – Dobbiamo anticipare i tempi della fuga. Mi sono offerto di andare con il carro a prendere delle provviste. Potremo uscire senza che nessuno ci controlli. Tu sarai nascosto nel carro. Sarai anche sdraiato, così non ti affaticherai troppo. Quando saremo in una zona sicura, useremo i cavalli per accelerare la fuga.”

“Dovrebbe esserci qualcosa in quell’armadio. – rispose John, indicando un armadio di fronte al letto – Come faremo ad arrivare al carro?”

“Non credo che ti abbiano visto in tanti. – rispose Sherlock – Dobbiamo disfarci solo della guardia qui fuori, poi scendere le scale.”

Sherlock stava frugando nell’armadio e ne prese fuori dei pantaloni, una casacca, un mantello ed un copricapo di lana.

“Questa roba è abbastanza larga da poter essere imbottita. – sorrise – Faremo in modo che tu sembri più grasso. Te la senti di scendere le scale?”

“Starò in piedi, non ti preoccupare. – lo rassicurò John – Mi sono riposato abbastanza. E l’idea di allontanarmi da qui, mi darà l’energia per fare tutto quello che sarà necessario per fuggire.”

“Cosa voleva Sherrinford?” chiese Sherlock, mentre appoggiava gli abiti sul letto e cercava qualcosa con cui riempirli.

“Il solito.” rispose John, in tono laconico.

Sherlock lo fissò, ma decise di non chiedere delucidazioni.

“Mangia. – ordinò a John, invece – Così sarai più in forze.”

John mangiò in fretta e cominciò vestirsi, aiutato da Sherlock.

Sentiva ancora dei dolori, ma trattenne ogni lamento, per non far preoccupare Sherlock.

“Sono pronto!” esclamò John, con un sorriso.

Sherlock lo osservò in modo critico:

“Sicuro di farcela?” chiese preoccupato.

“Ho altre alternative?” ribatté John, inclinando la testa.

Sherlock sbuffò.

“Andiamo, allora. – lo esortò – Non abbiamo molto tempo.”

Stavano per dirigersi alla porta, quando questa si spalancò ed apparve Sherrinford, con alle spalle altri tre soldati.

 

 

Sherlock e John si gelarono sul posto.

Sherrinford li osservava con un ghigno sul viso, come un gatto che avesse intrappolato due topi:

“Pensavi che bastasse quella barba per non farti riconoscere? – domandò sarcastico – Credevi veramente che non mi aspettassi il tuo arrivo? So che ovunque sia John, tu non sei troppo lontano. Grazie per esserti messo nelle mie mani.”

I tre soldati spianarono le lance contro i due fuggitivi, mentre la guardia alla porta estrasse la spada.

Sherlock non aveva possibilità di sopraffarli.

Non certo con un pugnale.

Inoltre, John non avrebbe mai potuto aiutarlo.

Sherlock si era messo davanti a John, per proteggerlo.

“Sarai la mia arma contro tuo padre, caro Sherlock. – sogghignò Sherrinford, soddisfatto – Potrò metterlo in ginocchio, senza nemmeno sfoderare un’arma! Sono convinto che York sarà felicissimo, quando ti consegnerò a lui, come mio regalo personale.”

Sherlock stava velocemente cercando una soluzione, quando John si spostò davanti a Sherlock:

“Accetto.” disse in tono deciso.

Sherrinford e Sherlock lo guardarono sorpresi.

“Cosa accetti?” chiese Sherrinford, con un filo di speranza nella voce.

“Accetto la tua proposta. – ribadì John – Però, lascia andare via Sherlock, sano e salvo.”

Sul viso di Sherrinford si dipinse un sorriso maligno:

“Credi di valere così tanto, John? – domandò malizioso – Credi davvero di valere la carta che mi farà vincere la guerra senza colpo ferire?”

Lo sguardo di John era sicuro e fiero:

“Stando a quello che mi hai, sì. – rispose – Sono pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia. Sherlock, però, deve lasciare il castello e non lo farai seguire o catturare da nessuno.”

Sherrinford fissò John con cupidigia:

“Uscite. – ordinò ai soldati – Lasciatemi solo con I prigionieri. Se dovessero uscire senza che io sia con loro, uccideteli.”

I soldati erano perplessi, ma obbedirono all’ordine, uscendo dalla stanza.

“Torniamo a noi, John. – riprese Sherrinford – Sei disposto a stare con me, allora?”

“NO!” sbottò Sherlock.

“Sì.” Confermò John.

“Vedo che siete concordi. – sogghignò Sherrinford – Non sto parlando di amicizia, John. Non passeremmo il tempo a scambiarci racconti sui vecchi tempi. Io voglio fare l’amore con te, voglio entrare dentro te e godere nel possedere il tuo corpo, mentre tu chiamerai il mio nome e mi dirai che mi ami. Lo farai?”

John deglutì a vuoto, ma non vacillò.

Sentiva su di sé lo sguardo di Sherlock, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per salvarlo:

“Lo farò.” Rispose in tono deciso.

“Vogliamo suggellare il nostro patto?” chiese Sherrinford, in tono malizioso.

John si avvicinò a Sherrinford, che lo afferrò, stringendolo a sé ed appoggiando le labbra su quelle del biondo dottore.

John si irrigidì, serrando le labbra, malgrado sentisse la lingua di Sherrinford sollecitarlo ad aprirla.

Non voleva farlo.

Sapeva che Sherlock lo stava guardando.

Immaginava il suo sguardo furioso, la mascella serrata i pugni chiusi e stretti così in modo tale da avere le nocche bianche.

Però questo era l’unica cosa che potesse fare per farlo scappare.

John sapeva anche che doveva lasciarsi andare, perché avrebbe dovuto concedere molto di più a Sherrinford che un semplice bacio.

Chiuse gli occhi e schiuse le labbra, lasciando entrare la lingua avida ed invadente di Sherrinford.

Sherlock emise una specie di ringhio gutturale e Sherrinford lasciò andare John.

Si passò il pollice sulle labbra:

“Non è stato così male, non credi? – domandò in tono maligno – Come posso fidarmi, però, che rispetterai il patto? Chi mi dice che una volta che io abbia lasciato andare Sherlock, non ti tirerai indietro? Forse dovrei costringerti a spogliarti e prenderti ora, davanti al tuo grande amore. Sono sicuro che Sherlock non apprezzerebbe la cosa e che finalmente capiresti che il vostro amore non è così speciale come credi.”

“Ti do la mia parola d’onore che rispetterò il nostro patto. – sibilò John in tono gelido – Se non mi credi, comunque, sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia per dimostrarti che rispetterò il patto.”

John iniziò a sbottonare gli abiti:

“Se questo ti farà sentire più sicuro, puoi prendermi anche ora.”

“NO! – la voce di Sherlock era strozzata – Non lo permetterò!”

Sherlock stringeva il pugnale in modo convulso, pronto ad uccidere Sherrinford.

“Lascia andare via Sherlock. – continuò John, mentre si sfilava la casacca – E io ti darò tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Toccalo e non vivrai a lungo!” sibilò Sherlock.

Sherrinford passò lo sguardo da John a Sherlock:

“Se anche mi uccidessi, dove pensi di poter scappare? – chiese in tono sarcastico – I miei uomini vi catturerebbero e finireste nelle mani di James, che vi farebbe pentire di essere nati. Se vuoi che John viva, lo devi lasciare con me.”

“Io rimarrò con te. – ribadì John – Lascia andare Sherlock.”

“Preferisco le torture di James a lasciare che tu tocchi John!” ribatté Sherlock.

John si voltò verso Sherlock:

“Ti prego, vattene. – lo supplicò – Fallo per me! Sherrinford non permetterà che James mi faccia del male. Io non voglio che tu sia catturato. Ti prego, Sherlock …”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo da John e fissò Sherrinford:

“Davvero pensi di poter proteggere John da James? – domandò sarcastico – Ti credi veramente così potente da impedire a Moriarty di mettere le sue sporche mani su John, nel momento in cui lui si rifiuterà di aiutare York a sottomettere la madre ai suoi voleri?”

Un lampo di dubbio balenò negli occhi di Sherrinford.

York voleva le terre dei Watson più di ogni altra cosa.

Se John non li avesse aiutati, York stesso avrebbe dato ordine di torturarlo ed ucciderlo.

“Sai quanto sei fortunato ad essere amato da John, vero Sherlock?” sospirò Sherrinford.

“Certo che lo so! – ribatté Sherlock – È per questo che sono disposto a fare qualsiasi cosa per tenerlo al sicuro e vicino a me.”

Sherrinford si voltò verso la porta:

“Andatevene, prima che cambi idea. – disse – Dirò alle guardie di lasciarvi andare.”

John si rivestì in fretta.

Sia John che Sherlock erano increduli e guardinghi, ma sembrava che Sherrinford volesse farli andare via veramente.

“Sai perché vi lascio andare John?” chiese Sherrinford, con la mano sulla maniglia della porta.

John non fiatò.

“Voglio che tu capisca che puoi fidarti di me e che non ti farei mai del male. – continuò Sherrinford con voce bassa e triste – Io ti amo e ti chiedo solo di ricambiare il mio amore. Lasciandoti andare ora, ti dimostro anche io posso fare dei sacrifici per te. In questo modo, posso dimostrarti che sono degno di te. Io so che un giorno, John, ti concederai a me perché sarai innamorato di me, non per salvare Sherlock. Io rimarrò in attesa di quel giorno, perché so che verrà.”

Aprì la porta:

“Lasciateli passare. – ordinò ai suoi uomini – Sono liberi di andare.”

I soldati lo guardarono stupiti, ma non erano nessuno per ribattere agli ordini del cavaliere nero.

Mentre passavano accanto a Sherrinford per uscire, John sussurrò:

“Grazie.”

Sherrinford non rispose.

Sorrise appena.

Forse aveva iniziato a fare breccia nel cuore di John.

 

 

Sherlock e John andarono il più velocemente possibile alle scuderie e presero il carro.

Si guardavano sempre intorno, guardinghi ed attenti a tutto quello che si muoveva intorno a loro.

Attaccati i cavalli al carro, John si sdraiò dietro, nascondendosi sotto i teli che avrebbero dovuto proteggere le provviste.

Sherlock si mise a cassetta.

Era teso e preoccupato.

Aveva paura di sentire le urla di allarme irrompere nel cortile interno.

Non si fidava di Sherrinford.

Temeva che si stesse prendendo gioco di loro.

Arrivato al ponte levatoio, sfoderò un sorriso contento che era ben lontano da sentire:

“David mi ha mandato in missione per le provviste!” disse in tono allegro.

“Allora torna vincitore!” ribatté la guardia, ricambiando il sorriso.

Il carro passò.

Nessuno tentò di fermarlo.

Non si sentirono urla.

Sherrinford li osservò lasciare il castello da una finestra:

“ _Sei al sicuro, amore mio._  – si disse –  _La prossima volta ti dimostrerò che Sherlock non è degno del tuo amore e che io posso renderti felice, più di lui.”_

 

 

Era calata la sera.

Sherlock e John avevano abbandonato il carro ed erano saliti sui cavalli.

Il campo di Lancaster, in cui si sarebbe ricongiunti con i loro cari, non era molto lontano.

John aveva rallentato l’andatura del cavallo e si era voltato indietro.

“Tutto bene?” chiese Sherlock, preoccupato.

“Sì. – rispose John – Stavo riflettendo su Sherrinford.”

Non sapeva come continuare.

Non voleva ferire Sherlock o fargli pensare che si fosse innamorato di Sherrinford.

John scosse la testa:

“Mi fa pena. – continuò in tono sommesso – Deve essere orribile amare e non essere ricambiati. Noi siamo fortunati. Perché tu sai che io ti amo e che ti amerò per sempre, vero?”

“Certo che lo so! – rispose Sherlock con un ghigno irriverente sulle labbra – Quindi posso tenere la barba!”

“Assolutamente no! – ribatté John, risoluto – Se non te la tagli, non avrai mai più baci.”

Sherlock tirò le redini del cavallo, costringendo anche John a fermarsi.

Si affiancò a lui e si allungò sul cavallo, fino ad avvicinare le labbra a quelle di John:

“Ne sei così sicuro?” lo sfidò, con un tono di voce basso e suadente che provocò un brivido di aspettativa lungo la schiena di John.

Il biondo dottore arricciò il naso:

“Tanti secoli trascorsi insieme e non riesco ancora a resisterti.” Sospirò rassegnato.

I visi si avvicinarono, le labbra si trovarono e schiusero, le lingua giocarono e si rincorsero.

Fu un bacio che voleva dire amore eterno.

 

 

Nel castello di Striker, la fuga di John e la scomparsa dello sguattero erano state scoperte quando le tenebre erano calate.

Sherrinford sedeva nella poltrona davanti al camino, nella sala da pranzo.

James entrò, accompagnato da altri soldati.

Il cavaliere nero non si voltò a guardarlo.

“Lo avete trovato?” domandò in tono annoiato.

“No. – rispose allegro James – E sai anche che non lo troveremo.”

Sherrinford si voltò a guardarlo.

James era troppo contento per essere uno che si era lasciato scappare un prigioniero importante.

“York non ne sarà contento.” Ribatté, cercando di non sembrare perplesso.

“Lo so. – concordò James – E non sarò io a pagare! Ho parlato con i soldati che erano con te nella stanza del mio caro cuginetto oggi pomeriggio. Dovresti imparare a scegliere meglio a chi affidare la tua vita, Sherry. Non abbiamo dovuto torturarli più di tanto, prima che raccontassero che hai lasciato fuggire il prigioniero. Sarà  ** _tua_**  la testa che cadrà per mano del boia di York. In attesa che lui arrivi qui, comunque, credo che ti piacerà provare l’ospitalità delle segrete del castello e fare conoscenza con i suoi abitanti, non credi?”

Sherrinford si alzò di scatto, cercando di prendere la spada, ma non fece in tempo.

Due uomini si avventarono su di lui, disarmandolo e bloccandolo.

“Non oserai …” sibilò in tono minaccioso.

“Certo che oso! – sghignazzò James, felice – Sei finito Sherrinford! Non fai più paura a nessuno! I tuoi stessi uomini testimonieranno contro di te, davanti a York. Gli racconteranno delle proposte oscene che hai fatto loro, di come ti piacciano gli uomini e di come giaci con loro. York ti farà a pezzi! … o, per meglio dire, farà a pezzi quello che lasceranno i topi.”

Sherrinford lo guardò furioso, ma capiva di non avere scampo.

Per salvare John, si era messo in trappola lui stesso.

James si avvicinò a Sherrinford, con uno sguardo gelido e vendicativo negli occhi neri:

“Ora capisci che hai picchiato l’uomo sbagliato, vero? – sussurrò in tono crudele – Ora sai che avresti dovuto essere più gentile con me. – il tono divenne un lamento dispiaciuto – Mi dispiace tanto per te, povero piccolo Sherrinford, ma nessuno può pestarmi i piedi e pensare di farla franca. Nemmeno tu!”

Si drizzò e fece un gesto secco con la mano.

I soldati trascinarono via Sherrinford.

 

 

Il castello di Striker venne raso al suolo dagli uomini di Lancaster dopo un lungo assedio.

Eppure, anche a distanza di secoli, coloro che passano vicino alle sue rovine, giurano di udire urla e lamenti agghiaccianti.

La leggenda vuole che siano le grida disperate del cavaliere nero, rinchiuso nelle segrete del castello e divorato dai topi, dopo che aveva lasciato fuggire un cavaliere nemico, per amore.

Nelle notti di nebbia, c’è chi dice di avere intravisto una figura alta e slanciata camminare tra le rovine del castello, chiamando il nome del suo amore, cercandolo ed aspettandolo.

In eterno.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naturalmente non esiste nessun castello di Striker, nessun assedio e nessun fantasma.  
> Almeno per quanto ne sappia io.  
> Del resto, l’Inghilterra è piena di castelli, dimore e rovine abitati da fantasmi, quindi non credo che nessuno si offenda se ne invento uno in più.  
> Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta.  
> Per farmelo sapere, lasciate pure un commento.
> 
> A lunedì per la decima parte dei questa lunga serie.  
> Ciao!


End file.
